Bella
by chasin jason
Summary: Sam Mc Call lives in Florence, Italy and works as a fashion photographer for Bella Magazine. What happens when she meets the handsome Jason Morgan through Brenda Barrett? Will their hearts collide in a one night stand that neither one can forget? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Bella 1

Jason Morgan stood staring out the window watching the rain drip off the eves onto the wet sidewalk down on the street. So many things had taken place in his life over the course of the past 2 years. Being married to Courtney and then divorced when he didn't meet her expectations, he had loved her so much and in the end, no matter what he did he just wasn't good enough. She had known exactly what she was getting into when he asked her to marry him, being Sonny Corinthos' sister, Jason was his right-hand-man, the Enforcer. He blamed himself secretly for the destruction of the marriage when in fact it was maybe a little more her fault than anything. She said she would love him, but in the end couldn't handle the violence and ended up leaving. Within the last six months since he and Sonny "officially" had left the mob, and were now a legit operation she had been practically beating down his front door to make amends with him, however it was just a little to late for him. And he had told her on more than one occasion. He had sworn off women after that and didn't want to have anything to do with them.

Half way across the world as the moon was shining brightly Sam stood at her window looking across the night sky here in Florence. A week and a half and more and it would be her 33rd birthday. She loved it here, loved the stars in the sky at night. Grabbing her camera, she took a couple quick pictures of the beautiful night sky. Then turning she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and made her way to bed. This past year had been a dream come true. The magazine had picked her up as one of their photographers a position she could only hope to have, being independent she didn't have time for b.s. in her life, such as a man. Oh yeah, there was Paolo who seemed to want something more than friendship, but that's where the buck stopped with Sam McCall. After she broke up with her first boyfriend of 6 years she swore that she would never give her heart to another again and have to suffer through such heartbreak. Yes, she was lonely, but more than that she was so glad she was alone to do what she wanted.

Jason was rudely interrupted when his door swung open and Cary came busting in to his living room.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Why should I?"

"What do you want Carly?"

"To invite you to dinner."

"Who's going?"

"Sonny, me and Courtney."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Courtney and I are over."

"Jason she is the love of your life."

"Courtney is not and was not the love of my life. If she was, she would have accepted me and loved me for who I was to her."

"She does now."

"It's a little to late."

"No it's not."

"That's enough Carly!"

"I can't believe you are going to give up." She implored him.

"I didn't, if you remember correctly she left me." He said just as the phone started to ring. Walking over toward it he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jason Morgan."

"Who's thi... he was about to say when the familiar voice hit home. " Brenda is this you?" He said

"Of course it is."

"Is everything alright?" He asked turning around noticing Carly having a moment. "Hold on Brenda." He said setting the phone down on the desk.

"What the hell does she want?" Carly said looking at him like he better divulge the truth or else.

" I have no idea" He said looking at her.

"Well, I am not leaving until you tell me." Carly said perturbed.

"Oh yes you are." He said as he gave her purse to her then opening the door shoved her through it locking it behind her.

"Brenda." He said as he put the phone to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella 2

A week and a half later he was here sitting in the huge magazine's offices in Florence. He had gotten in yesterday late and had grabbed a bite to eat and then tried to sleep but he couldn't. The receptionist behind the desk kept trying to make eye contact with him and every time she did he looked away.

"Ms. Barrett is in a meeting right now, she will be down in about 15 minutes." She said to him in broken English.

"Thanks." He said. He was thankful that the woman knew English, because one thing was for sure he didn't know a lot of Italian. He watched her as she kept her cool as the phones rang continually. He shook his head and tried to figure out why anyone would want that job.

"Bella Magazine Gemma speaking how may I direct your call?" She said into the phone.

"No, she isn't here right now, but she should actually be here fairly soon. Would you like to leave a message? Hey Paolo the flowers came for her." She said looking at them.

"Yeah, I will let her know, she has a photo shoot this afternoon in the market square around three or so." She said hanging up and writing out the message.

"I swear that girl needs an army of personal assistants." She said as Jason watched her. He could hear the music blaring on the other side of the doors. The place was bustling and this just wasn't his scene. How did Brenda ever talk him into this?" Picking up the magazine he started flipping through the pages it just wasn't his thing tossing it aside he wished the meeting would come to an end. Leaning forward he put his head in his hands right when the door opened he turned to look and couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Sam, thank god you're here." Gemma said as she stepped around from the desk to help with her cameras and bags. "How was Milan?"

"Beautiful as usual." She said as she stood in front of him with her back toward him, she was petite but absolutely gorgeous had all the right curves in all the right places and the most beautiful brunette hair he had ever seen. Taking her glasses off she placed them up on top of her head pulling her hair away from her eyes.

"I'm so tired and I need to get back out there tomorrow. So I need you to get on that for me."

"Samantha McCall, I simply cannot keep up with you."

"Well you better, I need you to keep it all together for me Gemma." She said smiling then putting her backpack up on the counter she walked around to where Gemma was.

"Here are all your messages." She said handing them to her. Jason saw her face; her dark eyes the full lips and as she leaned over her breasts heaving out of the halter top she wore with her leather jacket over it. "Paolo called about a million times for you and those over there are for you."

"He is such a womanizer." She said "You can keep them up here; I don't want them in my office." She said as Jason smiled to himself. She was confident and sure of herself and full of fire.

"I bet you he is going to pop the question tonight Sam."

"Meaning?."

"I think he wants to be more than friends."

"Good for him, I don't and I won't. I told you I am not getting involved again with any man, they are simply not worth it. It's like they take your heart and break it and then try to give it back to you. I have come to far to let some guy try to tell me the way it is going to be." She said just as Brenda came through the door way.

"Jason Morgan." She said running over to him and hugging him as Sam glanced his direction for a brief second then turned back to Gemma who winked at her as Sam shook her head. "No." she said "Don't even go there." I'll be in my office and I need to check in with Anthony about this afternoon's shoot. Also, if Paolo calls back tell him I am busy and can't be bothered."

"He isn't going to buy it Sam and you know it."

"Well then you better make him believe it." She said picking up her stuff and glancing around she walked past him.

"Brenda." She said

"Sam." Brenda said back to her as Sam made her way through the large doors and turning she looked back one more time before she made her way to her office.

" Beautiful." He said to himself as he walked through the doors and down the hall glancing back the direction she went and saw her at the end of the hall walking into an office.

Walking back out of the room where they had been talking for a couple of hours he looked around and saw her down the hall.

"Are you ready to get going Sam?" Anthony said

"Yeah, I am going to walk over there if you don't mind, it's not that far from here and actually the models don't have to be there for a little bit yet."

Gathering her things she walked toward him when she got near the door he opened it for her as she made her way through it she turned back and said thank you as she looked at him briefly then turning back she walked over to the desk.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"You going on over there with Anthony?"

"No, I am going to walk over by myself."

"Why?"

"Why? Cause it is a beautiful day outside and I want to besides I need to stop by for a espresso before I fall over. Did you get the itinerary for tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well, you need to get on it." She said as she gathered her stuff and making her way toward the door he raced a head to get to open it for her.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome." He said as he watched her walk through them once she got outside she looked back at him and his eyes locked on hers he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty. Being in this business they were a dime –a – dozen, but that voice mingled with those intense eyes made her feel things she had never felt. Jason wanted to touch her so bad, it was a needful ache in him that he knew never existed.

The sound of a cars horn broke their concentration on each other which was probably the best thing that could have happened. She didn't need a distraction like that not now, not ever.When she turned back around he was gone and she was thankful. Walking down the stairs she made her way down the sidewalk to the bistro where she could grab a couple of Italian cookies and some caffeine.

"Sam."

"Tito" She said then asked for an espresso and a couple of cookies in Italian.

"Gratzi " She said paying him and taking her food to the patio to sit it was beautiful out. Letting the espresso cool off a bit she ate the cookies and sitting back she looked through the magazine. She thought about Brenda and how knew that gorgeous man. "Forget it." She told herself out loud, so that she could hear it.

After she was done she walked over to the trash and dumped her trash. Walking down the sidewalk she went down the road then turning the corner she saw all the cars and equipment and saw everyone bustling about. Looking around she saw Paolo off in the distance.

"Sam are you ready?"

"No, give me five."

"Okay." Anthony said to her

"Where's Brenda?"

"Over there." He said nodding to her with his head. Looking around she saw her and waved her over as she took off her jacket setting it down on the table near her, then turning decided to walk over to her instead.

"Are you almost ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes."

"Okay." She said looking at her this morning. "By the way Im sorry that I was short with you this morning, just tired, but I had no reason to be a snip." Sam said. "Are you going to be coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it, My friend Jason, is here from the states and I was going to bring him as my date."

"Good." She said as she was loading her camera with film.

"Samantha. Don't look now, but here he comes."

"Shit."

"You need a diversion."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, well then maybe you should turn around and take a look at what is coming your way. He is so cute."

"Then you take him, He's all yours."

"So has be popped the question?"

"Hell no, and even if he did, I wouldn't."

"I bet he asks you tonight in that room full of people."

"If he does, I'll kick his ass."

"Sam you wouldn't."

"You want to bet?"

"Guess who?" He said putting his hands over her eyes.

"Paolo I don't have time for this I have to get busy here." She said as he tried to reach around and grope her in front of everyone including Jason.

"You damn son of a bitch get your hands off of me." She screamed shoving him hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall.

Jason watched him as he looked up at her with disdain in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said in his broken English.

"Uh let's see, You don't own me and therefore have no business having your damn hands on me, in public or otherwise." She said just inches from his face. The last thing men liked was being put down in front of others it just didn't do well for their egos. Jason could see the wheels in this guys head as he walked closer to where Brenda and Sam were standing. As soon as he thought it, he picked up his hand and swung around to hit her when Jason stepped in between him and her and caught his hand in mid swing, just when it would have made contact with her.

"Who the hell are you?" Paolo said.

"You don't want to know." He said looking at him with those blue eyes.

"Is this your latest..."

"Don't you dare even say it." Jason said looking at him

"Is this guy for real?" He said looking at her. Sam stepped back and walked around to the other side and looked up at Jason and reached out and touched him on his arm sending Jason higher than any cloud.

"Yep, He's most definitely...FOR REAL." She said.

"Apologize to her...now."

"I don't think so." He said as Jason's grip on his arm got tighter.

"Ow." He whined.

"Now!" Jason commanded.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

"Don't you even dare to touch her again in any way, do we understand each other.?"

"Yeah, we do." He said as Jason let him go and he walked away.

"You and I are through."

"We never started." Sam said then turning she looked up at Jason. "Thank you."

Anthony walked over to her and asked if she was fine. She assured him she was and he shook Jason's hand.

"We need to get this going."

"Come on Brenda, let's go girl." He said as she walked up to where they were propping her. Sam walked up and got some beautiful shots of her as the stylists ran around her she snapped hundreds of pics, Brenda alone and with the other models. Grabbing a blanket she laid down on it and took some cute pics of the girls. As the music played loudly in the back ground. The girls all posed together. Sam kneeled down and looked down through her lens snapping several pics as her hair blew in the wind. She looked to her left and saw him watching her, she was something to behold and he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Him, Jason Morgan the man who didn't want to have anything more to do with a woman ever again, when he saw her she smiled at him and turning she snapped a couple of pictures of him when he had looked away after Brenda had called to him, he was pensive and quiet and to much of a distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella 3

Later that evening as Jason was busy getting dressed for the party he couldn't get her out of his mind and hoped that she would be at this gathering tonight. Sam McCall stood in front of her closet looking through all the dresses, shuffling through them she grabbed the red halter dress that was cut short and hugged her curves with red stiletto heels she grabbed her small purse making sure she had her keys and all the important things inside. It was fairly warm outside still the summer was here now and the nights stayed warm. She had called the taxi earlier and it was waiting for her when she went downstairs, then getting in she sat back and closed her eyes remembering how he felt underneath her hand.

"You look nice."

"Whatever."

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play that with me, I see the way you look at her and if the looks aren't enough the 'Knight In Shining Armor' card that you played today spoke volumes. Why Jason Morgan do I dare say that you are possibly wanting to make Samantha McCall your own?"

"What is it to you?"

" Nothing, as far as I am concerned she can have you... The only problem is... She won't do it, instead she will choose to stay by herself."

"Personally, I don't care if she does or not, I am here with you as my date and to have a good time."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Yeah, well it sounded good." Jason said with a smirk on his face.

Pulling up to the building Jason got out first. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and had been for the past 10 minutes. He so wanted to know if she would be here.

"Come on." He said

"I am, keep your pants on buddy." She said holding out her hand for him to take it, he did and pulled her out of the car. "Well, aren't we in a mood?"

"Shut up." He said. She tried taking his hand in hers but he wouldn't have anything to do with it. Turning they walked to the huge doors that lead inside. Walking around she introduced him to several of her friends, who were very superficial. The music in that place was sultry as all get up and there were at least 500 people in there if not more.

Looking around he saw some pictures hanging on display walking over to them he studied them. They were beautiful, looking down there was a picture of her in black and white, which made her look even more beautiful if that was even possible. Standing there Brenda came up and asked him to go with her to the bar and get a drink. Turning around he looked to where she was and found her not to far from where he was standing. As he drank her beauty in he again yearned to touch her, to taste those lips and he knew instinctively if he ever got the chance she would satisfy him, and that they would never forget each other.

"Wanted to tell you that shoot was done for right now, you don't need to go back tomorrow Sam."

"How come?"

"A few of the models are sick with some kind of illness.I can see you are heartbroken over it."

"I am just so wiped out Anthony. I need one day of rest."

"Well, it's been granted."

"Would you like another ale Sam?"

"Yeah." She said looking at him as he walked over and got her another one.

"May I?" Jason asked him then looking he realized it man who dealt with Paolo earlier in the afternoon.

"Sure." He said with broken English as he handed it to him and watched him walk over to her with it.

"Here you go." He said as she turned around to that voice she looked up at him with her velvety eyes making everything in him feel alive.

"Thanks, what did you do with Anthony?"

"He's right over there." Jason said turning and pointing to him as he turned back to her smiling as she smiled looking up at him, she couldn't help it everything in her screamed for him to touch her.

"Come with me." She said to him as he walked with her to the veranda outside. The night was beautiful, the stars shone in the sky like diamonds. With the moon setting low, it was quite warm but there was a gentle breeze as she looked up at him.

"Are you some kind of hit man?" She asked him.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I guess this afternoon." She said as she looked up at him. He found himself being so drawn so her, she amused him with her attitude; she was a "no bull kind of woman, but he could tell she had that soft side to. It was because of who she was and where she had come from and where she was going.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" She said as she glanced from the sky to him and she knew as their eyes locked that no matter what this life held for her she would always remember this night.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her

"Yes." she said as he held out his hands for her she came to him and held onto him tightly as he held onto her, their hearts connected as she rested her head on his chest she heard his heart beating so fast as they moved to their own music a tear fell from her eyes as he smoothed down her hair, he held her close so close as he never wanted to let her go. Pulling away he looked down at her as he caressed her cheek with his finger she looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her she pulled away.

"No, I can't do this, not now, not ever."

"Why?"

"Because if I start I won't ever be able to stop, and I can't let happen." She said looking at him as her hand was still in his she turned to go and he pulled her back to him as his mouth made contact with hers she surrendered under his touch and tasted him kissing him passionately and frantically as she consumed him he pulled her so close to him and she wanted him like no other man before. She was beautiful and perfect as his heart collided with hers he fell in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella 4

Sam stood in her office looking out over the city, it was a beautiful day she had just gotten done going through her itinerary for the remainder of the week and then next week, when she sifting through a stack of old photos when a few pictures fell out of the pile and onto the floor, bending down she grabbed them and turning them over they were of him on that day as she looked at it she ran her fingers over the photo. What was she doing? She remembered that night, it was never far from her memory. It was as if every day since that day he had been with her, even though she had made him promise to never pursue anything more with her than the night they had.

Jason stood on docks looking out over the ocean on this foggy morning. It had been a year since he had seen her, felt her and made love to her. She didn't want anything more than that night and at the time that he promised to never pursue wanting more than the night he shared.. He always thought that one day she would call him to come back, but after all these months of no contact he had gotten it, oh yeah, it took a while.. but he finally had to come to the conclusion that it was over... he had never fallen so completely in just a few short hours, when he held her that night he knew she could feel it to. Over the past few months, he had gone online to check on her whereabouts only because he just needed to know where she was. He had in constant contact with Brenda because she was his only real link to her. Closing his eyes he remembered that night as if it yesterday the silkiness of her on top of him as she made love to him, her scent and every curve and the way she looked at him as he she scream out in passion for him. Closing his eyes a tear spilled down his cheek with an ache only she could remedy.

"Happy Birthday Sam." Gemma said as she burst through the doors of her office with a gift for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"What's the matter?" She said noticing the pictures of him in her hands.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"What are you doing with pictures of Brenda's friend?"

"I took them last year while we were doing that shoot in the marketplace."

"And..."

"And it doesn't matter. Do you have the information...?" She said as she glanced to Anthony standing at the door.

"This just came for you, Sam." He said walking over to him and taking it from him. "How's our birthday girl today?" He asked in his heavy Italian dialogue.

"Fine." She said looking at him.

Sam untied the red ribbon and opened it up as Anthony was making his way out the door. Taking the lid off the top she pulled out the single red rose and the card.

Samantha,

Happy Birthday.

Love Always,

Jason.

Sam sat down at her desk and started crying.

"What is the matter?" Gemma asked her in a demanding sort of way. "It's him isn't it?" She asked picking up the note and the picture at the same time.

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

" I danced with him and one thing lead to another, we made love at my place and then.. I made him promise me he wouldn't pursue it any further. The only problem is that I can't forget him. Everyday, I wish he was here with me. I never have known a man like him Gem, it was an instant attraction in every sense of the word, and when he touched me everything came alive and I knew it and so did he."

"Are you going to give him a chance to love you Sam or are you going to continue to run because you worked hard to get where you are at now and you don't want someone screwing it up for you? Nothing in this life is worth it if you don't have a good man to share it with. You know I can call Brenda and find out where he lives."

"No." Sam said shaking her head.

"This discussion isn't through." Gemma said.

" Sam you have a call on line one." Gia said as she came back to find Gemma.

"Okay."

"This is Samantha McCall." She said as he listened on the other end. "Hello?" Sam said again as something within her knew that it was him. "Jason?" She asked as he hung up the phone and stood there trying to figure out why he did it as the thought and gesture made her cry. "I love you, please call me back so I can tell that to you." she said out loud as Anthony passed by her office.

"I love you too." He said to her as he looked in he saw her sobbing at her desk.

"Sam, what is the matter?"

"Nothing." She said as she sat waiting for the phone to ring.

"Let me take you to lunch."

"No."

"Sam it's your birthday."

"Yeah, I know" she said holding the rose up to her nose inhaling its scent.

"Sam you have a call on line one." Gemma said.

"Can you excuse me Anthony?" She said as she shoved him out the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Sam, how is it going?"

"Uncle."

"I know it's been a while, but you were on my mind today and I wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday."

"Well, thank you for that. How are things hanging around Port Charles?"

"Everything is good, but I Sage and I miss you and would like for you to come and visit us."

"Well, I don..."

"Don't start that with me Sam, you have been working nonstop for the past two years, I insist that you come for Sage's 18th birthday in 3 weeks. I am giving you enough time to change that schedule of yours around and get here; I want you here for at least a week."

"Okay, seeing as though, I am not going to be able to get around it."

"Today, you talk to your boss, because I am going to be calling back in about an hour to check that you did."

"Okay, I will." She said as she hung up she had a smile on her face.

"Need I ask who that was?"

"Well, it wasn't him. It was my Uncle Lorenzo calling to wish me a happy birthday, and I am commanded to be home for my cousins' birthday in three weeks, So I need to talk with Anthony pronto."

"You seem happy about it...going home I mean." Gemma said.

"Yeah, I think it is time, I need a break." She said walking out of her office and down the hall to Anthony's office with a new spring in her step. Looking forward to spending time in a different place she had missed her family, she needed a new perspective on life and Port Charles was just the place to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella5

Jason had been tossing and turning all night long.. Hearing her voice for the brief few seconds continued to torture his mind and ache for her. What was he trying to figure out? It had been so long he just needed to hear her. Tears spilled onto the pillow below as he cried out loud for her he fell back to sleep.

"I want you." She said breathlessly to him as they danced underneath the stars on that cloudless clear November evening. Pulling away from her he looked into those eyes that he saw today, tomorrow and everyday thereafter in with her. She was the most adorable woman he had ever had the pleasure of being with. And he knew it.

Taking his hand she lead him back through the building grabbing her stuff they snuck out together without anyone seeming to notice at all, tightening the grip on his hand with hers they found a waiting taxi to take them back to her place. Sitting in the back with her he moved so that he was facing her as she turned toward him she took his hand and placed it on her thigh and looked at him, with his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her with a look of possession in his eyes... "Touch me, please." She said as she reached out to his jacket collar pulling her to him as her lips kissed him she moaned with the pure pleasure as his hand slid upwards. Pulling her close to him he gripped her, his strong hands never wanting to let go. She was his dream come true...This beautiful woman he barely knew.

As the taxi cab pulled to the front of the building and stopped they got out and paid the cabbie then taking his hand she lead him inside and through her front door she switched the light on as she turned to look at him her hair was tousled and spilling over her beautiful shoulders and beyond he reached out and backed her up as he was kissing her she gave in to him.. She had never felt so complete with any man and knew she never would again. This man had the ability to take her heart, mind and soul and she wanted to give it to him. That scared her...He moved her toward her bed but before getting her there he slipped the sides of her dress down revealing her gorgeous body underneath and he wanted to make her his forever and had every intention of doing just that as his mouth moved over her body, she let out a primal growl as he made her feel things she never had, she ran her hands through his hair and whimpered under his touch never wanting him to stop.

"You have to promise me something..." She said in her husky sexy voice making him harder for her if that was even possible.

"Anything." He said finding heaven in her.

" That tonight is all we'll have of each other."

"Okay." He said.

"I want you." Sam said looking up at him.

"Whatever you want, I'm yours." He said.

All through the night they made love and when morning came she was gone.

"No...!" Jason screamed outloud sitting up in bed in the darkness of his room looking around he closed his eyes... Every night since that night he had been haunted by her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella6

Samantha stood in line to board to the plane to Figi she had to be there tomorrow. Everywhere she looked there were posters of lovers walking on beaches holding hands. She closed her eyes not wanting to see it, not wanting to acknowledge it hoping it would just go away that memory, but still it never did.

"Flight 234 for Figi is now boarding." The announcer said into the microphone in a strong Italian dialogue. As she stepped forward she gave him her boarding pass that he checked and gave it back to her, he smiled at her and told her to have a wonderful trip. She said thanks and walked down the ramp to the waiting jet airliner to take her to her destination.

A couple of hours later while in flight she received a call it was Brenda and she was happy to hear her voice.

"Hey there girl, just wanted to know where you are and what you are up to."

"Well right now, I am up in the air, literally, have to be in Figi tomorrow for a photo shoot." She said not wanting to give out to much information. She knew the reason Brenda kept in contact with her was that she would be running back to tell Jason where she was and how she was doing.

"What is up with you?"

"Not much."

"You're lying and you know it...And Brenda, so do I."

"Well, I could say the same for you Samantha." She said to her. The last person that called her that had been Jason as he was kissing her to sleep that night, she closed her eyes and remembered him moving within her as she gave it to him willingly and begging for more.

"Sam? Hello are you there?"

"Yeah, I am, sorry." She said blinking back the tears...but to stubborn to ask Brenda anything about him.

"You miss Jason don't you Sam?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Because every time I call you Sam, you become so distant and quiet, it's the same with him when I call him."

"I knew it Brenda, I knew you were calling me and then calling him.. Do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone." She said in a loud tone of voice hanging up on her friend as the other passengers on the plane turned and looked at her. A few moments later she ordered an ale and kicked it back. Hell yes she missed him with everything in her, he was to her the only man she would ever love.

A few hours later after the plane landed Sam called Gemma and informed her to not forward any more phone calls from Brenda to her. And if Jason should ever call, which she didn't expect but just for the record, Gemma was in no uncertain terms to let him know anything about her from here on out. She just needed to get over him and she would. Somehow.

The phone rang at Jason's house. It was Brenda calling him telling him she screwed up and what could she say, she not only overstepped her boundaries but pretty much told her that she had been letting Jason know the score in regards to Sam.

"Hello"

"Jason."

"Brenda, why haven't you called, I have been worried sick about Sam." He said she could hear the concern in his voice and didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Jason, I screwed up big time."

"What the hell did you do?" He screamed into the phone.

" I basically let her know that I was letting her know about our conversations."

" Damn it Brenda why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I was talking to her last week, she was in flight to Figi and I just notice that when I call her she gets very distant and quiet with me...Like she knew something was up."

"Get to the point Brenda."

"Well, I just happened to mention your name and she began to cry, Jason I could hear her sobbing into the phone. She misses you and I would be willing to bet that girl in so in love with you, but then I mentioned that I talk to you and she got furious with me and hung up. I have been trying to call the offices but they won't forward the calls, won't tell me where she is. And I was supposed to have a photo shoot with her last week, but the magazine sent someone else to do the job. Gemma pretty much told me not to call back looking for any information on her and if I spoke to you that those orders were for you to."

"Damn it " He screamed into the phone and hung up and walking over to the table picked up the glass on it and threw it as it made contact with the fireplace it shattered everywhere.

"Knock knock." Carly said walking in.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I have a problem and I need your help."

"No."

"Courtney is pregnant Jason."

"I don't give a shit if she is or not." He screamed at her.

"Don't you Jason, that baby needs a father."

"I know where you are going with this Carly and I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"What if someone you loved became pregnant with a baby, and you weren't around to take care of it...Wouldn't you want that baby to have a father and a mother?" She said and he thought of Samantha, a world away, being pregnant with their child, only in this vision he wasn't there...and yeah, he would want to know that baby had a father, because it was the right thing to do.

"Would it be such a problem for you to marry the woman you loved again and take care of the baby? It is a sign Jason... This baby could bring you together and replace the one you lost."

"No it wouldn't replace the one we lost, nothing could ever replace that baby." He said

"So what do you think?"

"I think not." He said

"Why?"

"Because I don't love Courtney and never will."

"So."

"You're kidding me right? I am not Mr.Fixit."

"Come on Jase for the baby." Carly said knowing full well that would get him. Jason dropped his head and looked at the ground thinking for the first time in months that he probably would never see Sam again.. She would always be his, always, but it had been to long and he just needed to face the facts.. Samantha McCall didn't want to have anything to do with him. And his heart broke into a million tiny pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella7

"I am so excited, I can't wait to see her, it has been so long." Sage said waiting in line at the airport with Lorenzo Alcazar on this Friday afternoon. She would be here in a matter of minutes now.

Sam gathered her bags together, it had been such a long flight, it shouldn't bother her with the amount of jet setting that she does, but she was drained and had been for many months, to many to count. She hadn't heard from Brenda in over two weeks and that was still weighing on her mind like a ton of bricks. She missed Jason with everything in her, everything just continued to yearn for him, after all this time, trying to keep up with her work and flying allover the world, hadn't and she knew it never would make the memory of that night go away... She was so literally fed up with it all and wished she had never laid eyes on him, to save her from the pain and agony she should have not listened to her body and instead should have listened to her brain telling her no and off limits.

"That was your first mistake." She told herself. "He was the wrong kind of distraction, next time you need one pick up a book and read it."

Sam decided to wait until almost all the passengers were off the plane before getting in line, walking out and onto the ramp that led her inside she was dragging and just wanted a bed to lie down in. She was exhausted, literally.

"Sam!" Sage called and ran to her practically knocking her off her feet.

"Hey, glad to see you to, Happy Birthday." She said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Uncle, how are you?" She asked him after letting Sage go.

"Great." He said giving her a hug. "But I think you need a rest don't you?"

"Yeah, I am wiped out."

"How much luggage do you have?"

"Two suitcases, I have my camera and personal things here with me."

"Well what if I go ahead and send you home with Sage and I will get your luggage and meet you back home in about an hour or so?"

"Would you that would be great, I don't think I could stand to wait around today."

"No problem sweetheart. Sage you know where the car is." He said giving them both a kiss and a hug.

Sage took off with Sam in the general direction of the car and getting in told the driver to take them home explaining to him that Lo would be coming home in a while. He said okay and pulled away from the curb and headed home.

Jason just couldn't shake the feeling he was getting about Sam, something was up with her and he knew it and the only reason he would is because on that night so long ago, she had given him her heart and his to her. That's why no matter how long it had been he still loved her and was in love with her otherwise it wouldn't be hurting so badly.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella8

Sam stepped out of her uncle's car and started up the stairs so exhausted she just needed the bed that's all. Sage opened the door to his place and she walked in asked where her bedroom was and followed her to it. She gave Sage a hug and a kiss and told her she would probably see her later on, if not, then in the morning. Using the restroom really quick she washed up, took her jacket off and lay down on the bed, before she did she checked the clock it was 6pm, Friday evening.

Jason stood at his window, looking out over the city. Mentally preparing his mind for the following day.. The new life he was to start with a woman he had no feelings for to father a baby that again wasn't his. His heart was breaking, days, weeks, months had past and he was literally dying of a broken heart, he couldn't stop it, it was useless to try to make it go away. Picking up the phone he called the magazine, he just needed to know if she was okay, if she was well because standing here he continued to feel her presence so bad and every time he closed his eyes he saw her looking up at him, feeling her touching him and it was getting stronger and stronger and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Good morning Bella Magazine how may I direct your call?"

"Is this Gemma?" he asked.

"Yes, who's calling?" She asked in her broken English, then knowing who it was.. " Is this Jason?"

"Yes, I just need to know is Samantha okay?"

"You know what that is confidential information and I am not..." She said as he hung up the phone grabbing the first thing he could he took it and threw it across the room smashing it into a million pieces. "No!" He said shouting turning around he grabbed the keys off the desk and his jacket he left, went downstairs and to the garage walking over to his bike he got on it, then turning it over he put it into gear and drove out of the garage, he needed out, needed to clear his head.

Sam woke up around midnight. Getting out of bed she walked out of her room and found her uncle still up and almost ready to go to bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, better actually." She said not admitting the complete truth which was that she was getting more and more depressed as time went on she was slipping further into the darkness and she knew it. Every time she closed her eyes it was him that she saw, she couldn't function... Just to see him one more time, that's all, just to tell him that he had her heart and that she loved him more than anything in this world. She thought about how far she had come over the course of three short years, doing the thing she loved most but the desire was slowly slipping away, because she to was dying of a broken heart, one that she had created herself.

"You look like you need some air, is everything all right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look to well."

"You know what? I just need to get out for a while. Where are my suitcases?"

"Sam, it is after midnight."

"I know but I am usually up at this time being a day ahead of you."

"Okay." He said he could see that something horrible had happened to her or that there was something very wrong with her. That vibrancy that used to be there was replaced by a sadness that was overwhelming.

Sam went and changed and came out about 15 minutes later. Her uncle gave her the key to the penthouse as she walked out she was glad that she brought her warmer clothes with her. It had been a while but as she walked she remembered how to get back and forth to her uncles home.

Jason was just returning back into town from several hours on the road, when he decided to swing by Jakes. Pulling up he revved the motor on his bike as he parked it. Sam was standing not to far from there and could hear it. As Jason got off his bike and started toward the door he stopped dead in his tracks he could feel her so strongly and just decided to forget her, he couldn't do this any longer, he simply couldn't wait around for something that was never going to take place. When he called tonight, it had been so apparent that she just didn't want to be found out about anymore and he had come to the resolve that it was time to move on. What they had was a once-in-a-lifetime night. Tomorrow he was to start his new life with Courtney and the baby.

Sam felt such an overpowering presence of him as she walked along near the bar. She couldn't stand it any longer she had to drown out her sorrows because frankly that was the only way she was going to be able to cope. She was slipping quickly, walking inside she found a seat at the bar and asked for an ale. Jason just happened to look up checking out the place who was who and what was up when he saw someone new at the bar.

"Here you go, that'll be five bucks." He said as she gave him the money without looking up, she took it and looking around she found a jukebox in the corner walking over to it she flipped the music until she found it and slipping in the money it started to play. She listened to the first few works and then turned and walked out of the bar.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one  
I will rememeber you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
But I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
And I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

The words to the song snapped him out of the mindset he was in. It was as if she was here and playing it for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella 9

Sleep was something Jason wasn't looking forward to. He couldn't stand it any more. The one thing he wanted was just to get through this night. And that was going to be hard knowing what was happening in the morning.

Sam got back to her Lorenzo's penthouse, walked through the door and closing it behind her, took off her jacket then walked down the hall to her bedroom. After she used the bathroom, she found her nightgown in her suitcase and putting it on she turned off the bathroom light, then carefully walking over to the bedroom door she shut it and turning she got into bed, the last thought she had before she fell asleep was over Jason.

Jason tossed and turned all night long, he was totally conflicted between trying to do the right thing for Courtney's sake or for his. He had always put everyone else first including Sam. He put her needs, wants and desires a head of his. Simply because he had no idea that over a year later he would still be pining away for her. He needed her so badly and on this night, he couldn't get past it. Nor did he want to. Finally getting up he went back downstairs and stood looking at the tux that was laid out for him, he was to be getting married at 11:00 am in the morning. He couldn't love her anymore after that, he would need to let it go and see it for what it was, but everything in him screamed against that idea. He was holding out for a sheer miracle at this point. Setting the empty bottle on the edge of the counter he turned off the light and headed back upstairs checking the clock as he went. It was almost 4 am as he closed his eyes, it was her in his mind as it always would be his very own angel.

"Good Morning Port Charles it is an absolutely beautiful rare November day here in the city, we have a request from a young woman who is far away from her home in Florence, Italy."

Jason opened his eyes and sat up quickly in his bed looking at the clock radio. "Sam." he said as the announcer continued...

"She wouldn't give us her name but requested 'Kiss of Life' from Sade to be played. However when we asked her who it was for she said a very dear man close to her heart by the name of Jason Morgan, and to this man she wanted him to know that she will always love you."

Jason sat there in awe, he couldn't speak a word as tears flowed down his cheeks as he listened to the words of the song.

_There must have been an angel by my side_

_Something heavenly led me to you_

_Look at the sky_

_It's the color of love_

_There must have been an angel by my side_

_Something heavenly came down from above_

_He led me to you_

_He led me to you_

_He built a bridge to your heart_

_All the way_

_How many tons of love inside_

_I can't say_

_When I was led to you_

_I knew you were the one for me_

_I swear the whole world could feel my heartbeat_

_When I lay eyes on you_

_Ay ay ay_

_You wrapped me up in_

_The color of love_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_Kiss of Life_

_You gave me the kiss that's like_

_The kiss of life_

_Wasn't it clear from the start_

_Look the sky is full of love_

_Yeah the sky is full of love_

_He built a bridge to your heart_

_All the way_

_How many tons of love inside_

_I can't say_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_Kiss of Life_

_You gave me the kiss that's like_

_The kiss of life_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_Kiss of Life_

_You gave me the kiss that's like_

_The kiss of life_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_Kiss of Life_

_You gave me the kiss that's like_

_The kiss of life_

_You wrapped me up in the color of love_

_Must have been an angel come down from above_

_Giving me love yeah_

_Giving me love yeah_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_Kiss of Life_

_You gave me the kiss of life_

_The kiss of life_


	10. Chapter 10

Bella 10

Sam took her camera and headed out of the house. It was absolutely beautiful day and she just needed to get out and clear her head, that was hard to do...All morning she had her mind on him, when wasn't he? It had been that way for to long that it was just normal to do now. Sitting down on the step she just sat and closed her eyes. She missed him awfully and didn't know how in the world it was ever going to be better. She had no idea where he lived, she had never asked Brenda because, well she didn't know why she just thought she could go on ignoring him and that may be one day that memory would fade, but it hadn't and she knew now it never would. She missed the normalcy of home and had thought about shortening her trip this morning already.

Jason headed out the door and grabbing his keys and phone he made his way towards the elevator. He needed to get out of here before Carly could find him. He had only one thing on his mind...Sam. She was somewhere in Port Charles and even if he had to go door-to-door to find her he would. She was his everything and she always would be.

As Sam sat on the steps she thought about the last conversation she had with Brenda. She had gone off on her. And had no business doing that. She knew, she wasn't stupid she had known all along Jason was most likely finding out how she was doing through Brenda. Just on that day when she was longing for him so badly she snapped. She should call Brenda and let her know that she was sorry for being so rotten. Looking at her watch she saw what time it was and then in her head calculated the hours between here and there. Picking up the phone she pushed the speed dial on her phone and let it ring, it did and on the fourth one Brenda picked up.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Brenda, this is Sam."

"Sam!" She said trying not to sound thrilled that she called her. Jason would be elated to know.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry for the way I treated you last time we spoke, I had no right...I have had a feeling you were letting Jason know where I was and how I was doing."

"Sam, he is worried sick about you...I didn't call him at first ...because I knew he was going to be furious with me, and he was."

"Brenda... I love that man so much, I don't know how I make it from day to day without him."

"Sam, He's in love with you and if he had the chance to ever see you again, he would marry you. He wants nothing more that that."

"I want him too Brenda, So badly."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything about it right now, I am stateside." Sam said and Brenda perked up she didn't know why and for what, but she needed to know.

"Where, if you don't mind me asking?"

"In Port Charles, New York?"

"Oh my gd!" Brenda screamed into the phone and got out of bed and began to dance around her bedroom.

"What?"

"Sam, Jason lives in Port Charles, that's where I lived."

"No way!"

"Sam, I wouldn't be shitting you about this."

"Oh mygosh Brenda... I called the local radio station and requested a song from me to him and they announced it on the radio."

"Sam, this is a sign...You need to call him... Or I am going to."

"Brenda he would never forgive me for what I have done to him."

"Are you freaking kidding me Sam, he loves you with all his heart and he wants more than anything to be a part of your life... Don't deny the both of you this. I have never seen Jason like this...Ever. Please tell me you will call him or have me do it."

"Okay..."she said as she sat on the stairs crying.

"Sam I have never seen two people more deserving of each other, please I beg of you do not run from this."

"I won't Brenda, I have tried and he won't leave my mind."

"So do you want to call him or should I?"

"Well, I will call him and give him your number... Chances are though Sam, that if he heard that song this morning that man is already out looking for you. Where are you staying?"

"Here at my Uncle Lorenzo's house."

"Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He knows Jason Sam. Jason used to be Sonny Corinthos' mob enforcer."

" I have heard my uncle speak about him before. Brenda, I can't have anything to do with Jason."

"No, Sam. You're going to call him or I am going to...No more of this bull. If he has a problem with Jason let them work it out." Brenda said.

"Let me have Jason's number Brenda, I want call my babe on the phone and surprise him myself."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella 11

Sam hung up with Brenda and right then her phone rang, it was Gemma.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Sam, I should have called you earlier I wanted you to know that Jason called here looking for information on you yesterday. I told him that I wasn't at liberty to give out any information and he hung up on me."

"That's okay, come to find out Jason lives here in Port Charles according to Brenda."

"No way."

"Oh yes way, in fact I think the time has come for me to face facts Gemma, I am never going to get over him, I love him to damn much and my heart just can't seem to let go of him. I just need him so badly it's not even funny."

"Well then Sam you need to call him and stop all this nonsense. Neither one of you deserve the agony of being a part any longer."

"I know wish me luck."

"Luck." She said in her strong Italian dialect.

Lorenzo looked down at the two pictures that he picked up off the floor this morning near Sam's jacket. It took him back when he flipped them over seeing that they were Jason Morgan. He needed to find out what was up, before jumping to any conclusions. Picking up the phone he called and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morgan this is Alcazar."

"What thehell do you want?"

"Oh, I have something you might be interested in."

"And what the hell would that be?"

"Samantha McCall." He said as Jason stopped dead in his tracks. "What the he..."

"I trust that you will make the right decision and come over right away, if she matters to you in any way, you won't waste any time."

Samantha stood up off the stairs and stretched out. Reaching into her pockets she searched frantically for her two pictures.

"Looking for these?" Lorenzo said as he looked at her. "Tell me how do you have two pictures of Morgan?"

"I met him through a model who just happens to be good friend of mine, by the name of Brenda Barrett."

"That sounds familiar, Oh yes, Jason used to be married to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, he married her about 3 years ago... Did she tell you that?"

"No, And frankly I don't care if they were or not. I love Jason Morgan with all my heart, and if I can just gather the courage together to call him up and let him know that I would." She said to Lorenzo, not noticing that Jason was standing behind her listening to her.

"And I would tell you that I love you with all my heart Samantha." He said to her as she turned around and saw him there a million tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Oh my Gd how did you know..." She asked as her voice trailed off she looked back at her uncle and ran over to him and hugged him close then turning she walked down the stairs and over to Jason and stood before him with cheeks and eyes that were tear stained.

"Im so sorry Jason that I put us through this hell."

"Sam..." He said as he looked down at her with his blue eyes into her beautiful ones.

"What babe?" She said as he smiled at her she took his hands in hers and everything in him woke up. "Kiss me Morgan." She said breathlessly as he leaned down and pulled her to him never wanting to let go and knowing he never would.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella 12

Five years later...

Samantha looked out her window from her home back in Florence. She couldn't believe it had been all these years since she last seen Jason after finding out that he was to marry Courtney that morning, it had torn her apart. And she swore that never again would she see him. From what she got from Brenda, he was unhappily married to Courtney, but loved and cherished the little girl that Courtney had and Sam was happy for him…No matter how much her heart had been broken she could never hate him nor be unhappy for him. Sam had been all over the world more than once crossing continents but always felt Jason's presence with her.

"Hey babe." He said to her.

"Casey." She said leaning into kiss him

"Hmmm Samantha you look wonderful as always" He said to her

"So what shall we do tonight?"

"Well, I can think of a few things….."

"Yeah, I am sure." She said as her mind drifted back to him, it always did, especially when she was about to get intimate with another she missed everything about him.

"Hey where did you go beautiful?" He asked her in his Aussie accent.

"Nowhere."

"Come here Sam." He said pulling her onto his lap, she wanted him so badly, actually no, she didn't want him who she wanted was Jason, but since he wasn't available she settled for second best, no doubt about it Jason Morgan was the most experienced lover she had ever had. But he wasn't here and she needed to just forget about him, but she couldn't.

Half way across the world Jason had just come in the door seeing his beautiful daughter looking up at him with her artwork she made for him.

"Guess what we learned about in school today daddy?"

"What my princess?" He said leaning down to give her a kiss and a hug.

"We learned about Italy, Florence actually." She said matter-of- factly to Jason, she was bouncing around and telling him how beautiful it was as he listened to her, he was broken up, he missed her. More than words could say, he knew she thought about him all the time, but as he looked at his little girl with a bright smile on her face excited about all that she had learned he couldn't deny her the thrill of it all. It had been so long without Sam that he had forgotten how she looked time had erased those memories of her physically but mentally, it was if she was there still with him. Her words spoke volumes and the memory of her when he had finally seen her after a year's absence was burned into his heart. He had come to love Courtney but that love was no where near how he would ever feel about Sam. When she found out that he was to be married she just couldn't get past that, she had felt betrayed he could see it in her eyes. He had no business making that commitment to Courtney when his heart had been with Sam, entwined forever with hers.

"Daddy can we go there someday?"

"Go where?" Courtney said as she walked in the room from the kitchen.

"To Florence, Italy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom, we learned about Italy today."

"Oh."

"We should go daddy." She said with eyes full of excitement.

"Someday princess." Jason said running his hands threw her dark tresses.

"Jason, why don't we just go, I am sure Sonny would allow us to have use of he jet. It has been so long since I went anywhere."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Courtney asked in a questioning way. To him Florence was and would always hold the memories of her. Something that was just precious to him and his only. And he didn't want to share that memory of her with any one else. His heart was and always would be in Florence.

"Daddy please?"

"I'm going to call Sonny right now." Courtney said as everything in Jason screamed 'no!' inside of him.

About ten minutes later the plans were already in motion for their departure the following week. They would be spendingtwo weeks there and even though he wanted to see her so badly and had longed for another chance to look at her…he wasn't to sure about all of this.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella 13

Sam lay here in bed wrapped in Casey's arms as he caressed her with his fingers she had tears in her eyes.. All these years later.. and STILL she was couldn't forget him.

"Sam, are you awake?"

"Yes" She said blinking back the tears that ran from her eyes while softly falling on the pillow below her.

"Would you marry me?"

Meanwhile...

Jason was busy getting lunch prepared when the phone rang. Wondering who it could be he ran to get it before Courtney had a chance to.

"Hello"

"Hey there, remember me?" She said

"Brenda." He said knowing full well that this conversation was going to end up back to Sam. It had been years since he had heard from her and how ironic it was that now since they would be taking this trip that all of a sudden things would begin to happen. That wasn't by coincidence and he knew it full well.

"How are you and what have you been up to?"

"What's up with Sam Brenda."

"You were never one for smalltalk were you Jason?"

"Cut the bull and just tell me." He demanded with worry and fear in his voice.

"You aren't going to like it Jason."

"What?"

"She's getting married." She said as tears began to sting his eyes.

"When?"

"In two weeks and Jason she is torn up over it."

"Well then why is she doing it?"

"Isn't that obvious? Because she still loves you after all this time, but realizes you weren't meant to be together. She has to move on."

"She still thinks of me doesn't she?"

"Yep, she is still hung up on you badly.

"Well, we will be vacationing in Florence starting next week."

"Jason can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I still am in love her Brenda, and yeah, I would just about do anything for her still, but I have a little girl now that is thrown into the equation of it all .. I just can't drop everything and leave you know I am not that type of person."

"Well, then it would do you well to not contact her when you are here."

"This trip is not my doing. Abigail learned about Florence in school a few days ago and she came home bursting with excitement. Out of all the cities in Italy, that is the one they chose to learn about. Then Courtney got wind of it and wanted to go, so we will be leaving this next week."

"Well, I want to see you while you are here Jason, with or without Courtney. I will be here as far as I know at least until after the wedding. I am going to be Sam's maid of honor."

"Is Lorenzo going to be there?"

"You know, I have no idea… I don't know if having Lo here would be good idea. He knows she is still in love with you. I just wish that you hadn't made that commitment to marry Courtney, Jason. I know you love your daughter and that's a good thing, but Jason, I know you, I know that you are still in love with Sam that's why would prefer to go anywhere but come here."

"You're right."

"I need to go"

"Yeah, so do I. I will let you know when we get there."

Jason hung up and felt extreme pain in his heart like he had never felt before. Because for one thing he knew that if she got married it would be for life, Samantha would take those vows to heart and he would lose her allover again without a way of ever being able to get her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella 14

"Hey girl here is your itinerary for the next week." She said walking into Sam's office as she laid it on her desk she walked over to her.

"Got Jason on your mind AGAIN?" Gemma inquired watching Sam stare off into space.

"How am I not supposed to have him on my mind, he's in my heart, I can't forget about him, no matter how hard I try, where I go, and even more so now that I am going to be getting married to Casey."

"Then don't marry him."

"Right, so I am supposed to wait around for a man that is never going to be able to be with me?"

"Sam, the thing is we don't know what is going to be happening tomorrow or the next day."

"Well, I know this I have waited years for something to come from Jason's end and nothing has transpired. I have to move on."

"Is that why you are doing this, because you are angry and bitter?Because Sam you are going to wreak more damage not only in your heart but in Caseys also. If you have any true feelings for him, you would be upfront and let him know what is up. Better that he finds out the truth now then while you are married, Casey is a good man Sam and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this because your heart is elsewhere. Just tell him you aren't ready to get married yet.. He would understand, I know he would but you have to do it now, not at the alter."

"I know, I should have never told him that I would."

"Well, you probably didn't know what to say Sam, but you do now and I want you to take care of this. You know kind of how I told you to do something about your feelings and Jason all those years ago and you never did? Consider that to be a lesson learned. For all we know Jason Morgan is on a plane here as we speak."

Meanwhile Jason glanced at his watch, counting down the minutes until they would be touching down in Florence.

"Daddy when will we be there?"

"In about 4 more hours, why don't we put on a movie for you?"

"Okay."

"How about Cinderella?"

"Okay." She said waiting for Jason to insert the movie then she curled up in his lap.

"Can mommy watch it to?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"I can't wait until we get there." She said snuggling up next to him.

"Here why don't you sit here with her?" Jason said looking up at her.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I just want to go lie down for a bit." He said lying to her. Truth was he couldn't be near her right now, as the plane flew closer to it's destination the more nervous and excited he became, with any luck they would be landing around 3 pm.

Gemma picked up the phone and dialed Sam's extension...

"Sam we have an urgent assignment for you down in Sicily" Gemma said

"No."

"Anthony says yes and you know he's the boss."

"When do I have to leave?"

"You're plane leaves at 3:35."

"For how long?"

"Just for one day."

"Okay, so tomorrow I will be back, I need to talk to Casey then."

"Yeah, the sooner you get that done the better."

"Do you have my information for this shoot?"

"No he will come in and brief you in a few minutes she said. Sam I didn't mean to jump allover you case about Jason and Casey, I just think that you have been through enough hell to last a life time."

"I know you didn't and I appreciate your input and advice, I value that more than you'll ever know."

Sam needed to call Casey and let him know what was up and where she would be.

"Casey this is Sam I just need to let you know that I was going to be going out of town for tonight, I have an assignment down in Sicily and will be leaving in about an hour from here and will be back tomorrow sometime." She said into the phone leaving him a voice message.

She needed to calm down and relax for a few minutes, walking out she went and was headed into the break room when she heard it on the radio blaring she stopped dead in her tracks as Sade's 'Kiss of Life' was blaring in the background. Turning around she looked at it and instantly she started tearing up, it had been so long since she had had made that request for it to be played, sending it out over the airwaves, a message from her to him.

"Something's up." She said to herself in a low whisper


	15. Chapter 15

Bella 15

"Mr. Morgan the plane will be landing in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks." He said

Sam had just exited the taxi when she felt Jason's presence so strongly near her. Turning around she looked and saw him not 10 feet from her with his daughter and wife. Jason could feel her allover him to and as Sam stood there with her feet rooted to the ground he turned and looked, seeing her, not believing it all, as every sense re awakened in the both of them, neither wanting to leave.

"Ma'am you better get a move on, you're plane will be leaving in aboutten minutes."

"Thanks." She said looking at Jason unable to tear his eyes from him.

"Jason are you coming or not?" She yelled at him snapping Sam out of the trance she was under.

"Yeah." He answered not wanting to go. Every feeling that they had been trying to stuff away came back hitting them full force and the love they had was still there and undeniable.

Sam looked away from him and stooping down picked up her bags then looking back up he was gone as the car pulled away from the curb she watched it. Looking down at her watch she saw the time and flew into the airport and to the gate. Getting on the plane she just sat there in shock basically. Looking down at her cell phone she opened it up and called Brenda.

"Hello."

"Bren…." She said through tears.

"Sam… What's the matter?"

"I just saw him"

"You just saw who?" She asked when the realization of who she saw came full force into her head.

"Jason, he's here with his family, did you know about this?"

"Yeah I did Sam. I talked to him last week. I told him to stay away from you that you were getting on with your life."

"Bren I wish you would have told me that, I maybe could have been prepared mentally for all of this."

"Well, how the hell did I know that you would see him, by the way, where did you see him?"

"At the curb, here at the airport,when I was checking my bags in. I could feel his presence allover me Brenda and I looked up and he was with his daughter and wife."

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm not superstitious or anything, But I believe that things in this life happen for a reason. And I truly believe that marrying Casey is not what you desire Sam. You desire Jason and always will."

"You're right, but what the hell am I supposed to do wait forever for him?"

"Wouldn't he be worth the wait?"

"Yes, he would."

"Then Sam, I believe you already know the answers to your questions."


	16. Chapter 16

Bella 16

Jason couldn't believe it, but he couldn't deny it either. He knew by the look in her eyes the she wouldn't be getting married. He intended to call Brenda when he got to the hotel. Closing his eyes she looked beautiful, every memory that had faded came back into view when she looked at him with that slight smile. He didn't know how or why he bumped into her, all he knew was that they shared one heart between the two of them. The hotel that he had booked wasn't far from her place, and although he had originally had no intentions of seeing her to begin with, now afterrunning intoher he needed to. Abouttenminutes later they got to the hotel, and had the door man bring up their bags; they got settled into their room. They had a beautiful room that overlooked the city and from here he could see her place. Excusing himself for a few minutes he went downstairs and called Brenda.

"Hello Jason."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I just got off the phone with Sam, I am beginning to think that you coming here was not just by chance. I don't think Sam will be saying 'I do' anytime soon, she is to torn apart. Where are you staying by the way?"

"The Florentine Hotel."

"Right near her house?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just call her and ask to stay with her?" She said sarcastically.

"Brenda I need to see her."

"How did I know that was coming? You can't string Sam along Jason, she is heartbroken and you know that it is just going to screw with her head. Let's face it, you aren't going to be leaving Courtney anytime soon. Having Sam in your arms is like having your cake and eating it to, but what is in it for her? Here's a little piece of advise stay away from her until you can commit to her, think about someone else besides yourself for a change." She said to him and although he heard the words, his heart had already decided the issue for him.

" When will she be back?"

"Tomorrow sometime she's on her way to Sicily for a shoot that just came up unexpectedly."

"It wasn't an accident, we were meant to see each other. I want her phone number Brenda and I don't want you to tell me no." He said to her and she gave him the number about five minutes after he hung up after talking with Brenda he called her.

"Hello?" she said and he could tell by her voice that she had been crying.

"Sam." He said to her. "Please don't hang up."

"I wouldn't, I was hoping you would call Brenda and get my number. I want to see you Jason, I don't know why you're here, but I just know that I love you and I can't go another five years or however long it will be before I see you or hold you again in my arms."

"So you're not going to get married?"

"Jason, How can I? I belong with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Bella 17

It was the middle of the week and Sam had gotten back to her normal routine, she was supposed to be meeting Casey for lunch. Her heart was heavier than any weight than she had ever carried. Gemma came in and told her that she had a call on line one picking it up it was Casey confirming that he would be there in an hour to pick her up leaning back in her chair she looked over the itinerary for the next two weeks. She hadn't heard anything from Jason and wasn't sure she would or not. The day at the airport had thrown her for a loop. Needless to say, she was enjoying the absence of drama right now, she needed to just relax and let go.

Jason was at the hotel and had nothing but her allover his mind. He was going to ask Courtney for a divorce, he just couldn't stand being here with her so close and maybe that is why he had ended up here against his will, he was being forced to make a decision that had long term consequences, but more than that for Sam he needed to make the choice. She was torn up and with good reason, in her eyes was so much pain and when he saw her at the airport a few days ago, he could hardly keep eye contact with her, knowing that he had done that to her, he had lost sight of all that was important to him the day he married Courtney. Looking down at his watch he decided to go out for a bit. Courtney and Abigail had been gone for about an hour now and he wanted to take a walk near where Sam worked. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to go, grabbing his hotel key he left and getting on the elevator he took it down to the bottom floor making his way out the doors and headed to the right and walked along the street until he came to the fork in the road and walked along the old cobblestones in a hurry to get to her.

"Hey there I am down here waiting for you." Casey said

"Oh, sorry, will be down there in a minute, I am coming."

Sam got up from her desk and grabbed her backpack then headed out the door and down the hall and out the front door where Casey was waiting for her.

Jason was just coming up the sidewalk when he felt her presence he looked across the street and saw her laughing and giggling.

"Casey put me down." She said as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I can't do that beautiful," he said as he leaned in to kiss her she got an overwhelming feeling that Jason was nearby, she pulled away from him and looked around and saw him standing across the street watching her. She was happy and not with him and he knew why all of a sudden why he needed to be here, to make the decision before this went any further, because if he didn't she wouldn't be his and there would never be anything more he could do about it. It pained him to see him holding her, kissing her, even that he was making her laugh.

"Hold on Casey." She said as she had him put her down

"Where are you going?" He asked her as she ran across the street she saw him walking away from her.

"Jason!" She yelled out but he continued to walk away without looking back and that tore her apart.

"Hey who is that?" Casey said wanting to know.

"No one never mind." She said "Come on let's go." She said trying to change the subject.

"It didn't look like it was no one."

"Don't worry about it." She said but he did, because he seemed very familiar, he had seen him before….somewhere.

Jason walked around the city and ended up back at the hotel. He could hear Courtney and Abigail from the other side of the door. He didn't want to be here, he wanted more than anything to be with Sam.

"Hi daddy look at what mommy bought me." Abigail said running to him showing him the little trinket that she had gotten.

"That is very pretty."

"Where did you go?"

"Just out for a walk." He said as Courtney looked at him seeing that there was something wrong she had Abby lay down and rest for a while. Walking outside she met him on the veranda over looking the street below. His eyes were fixed on Sam's place and he longed for her in a way that he had never experienced before. Just seeing her with another man had torn him up one side and down the other.

Courtney watched him as he stood there not even acknowledging her.

"She's here isn't she?"

"Yes." He said as tears slid down his cheek.

"Her name is Samantha isn't it?"

"How do you know?" He said looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"I have heard you call out her name in the middle of the night. You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes." He said.

"You know I used to think it was me why you just never loved me the way we once were. For five years Jason, I have blamed myself on more than one occasion for having you marry me. We should have ended this a long time ago, actually we should have never married to begin with, why did you?"

"Because the day that I was supposed to marry you, I had a run in w/ Sam in town and when she found out that I was supposed to be taking you as my wife, she told me that her and I would never have a chance. That I had promised myself to another and she didn't want to stand in the middle of that and she told me that she didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"How did you meet her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter or you just won't tell me?"

"Both."

"So have you seen her since we have been here?" She asked wanting to know but he wouldn't answer her.

"I take that as a yes."

"Why does it matter?" She is supposed to be getting married.

"When?"

"Next week. I saw her today with him and….."

"And you wanted to kill him didn't you?"

"Yes." He said nodding his head, " I havehurt her so badly….She means everything to me and I never thought it would come to this."

"How did this start, if you don't mind me asking."

" We shared one night together six years ago and I fell completely head over heels for her, and she did for me and we knew it that night."

"So what happened?"

"She made me promise I wouldn't pursue her."

"Why?"

"Because she was very independent and had worked hard to get where she was in life…. Any way, the problem was that neither one of us could stop thinking about the other one, we never have been able to.."

"Jason, you need to go to her….You need to be with her. I don't want to stand in the middle between the two of you. So I am asking you for a long overdue divorce, You have been my savior for far to long." She said as he looked at him.

"I don't know what to say, I never thought that you would understand."

"Jason even I have a heart, but more than that I can see what is in front me, you're deeply in love with another woman and the two of you have been through hell and deserve the chance to be together."


	18. Chapter 18

Bella18

Sam sat across from the table trying to decide what to have for lunch when that was the furthest thing from her mind. All she had wanted was to talk to Jason, to be in his presence. Casey watched her from across the table and saw her fidgeting and upset. He couldn't get the guy's face out of his head as he sat and pondered it all, he remembered where he had seen him, she had two pictures of him that were tucked away in a desk drawer, he had seen them the day she asked him to hand her a pen to write down some information for a trip she was going to be leaving for.

"You're in love with him aren't you Sam?"

"Who?"

"Well you aren't in love with me, but I am honored that you would consider marrying me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason… That is what you called him I saw his two pictures in your desk Sam. So tell me why you aren't with him?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I have some time." He said looking at her across the table.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to or you won't?"

"Both. But I was going to tell you that I wouldn't be able to marry you Casey, I don't think it would be fair to either one of us if we did."

"No probably not." He said looking at her, and for once he truly saw her and the pain in her eyes.

"So why is he here and what are you going to do about it Sam?"

" He's here vacationing with his wife and step daughter."

"How and why did he ever let you go?"

"I didn't give him much choice Casey, I was very independent when we first met, we had a one night stand that turned into so much more, but because I was stubborn and didn't want to commit , I made him promise to never pursue me and he didn't, but we fell deeply in love with each other, and I have never wanted one man so badly in my life."

"Oh well thank you."He said sarcastically to her from across the table.

"I didn't mean that Casey, it's just that I can't be with anyone and I know that now, I want be with Jason so badly."

" Well do you need me to talk to him? Maybe he needs to know the score."

"I don't think that would yield the results that you're after." She smiled to herself remembering that day in the marketplace when he just about ripped Paolo apart.

"Why is he some kind of hit man?"

"Yeah, he is." She said laughing.

"No way, Samantha McCall and a bad boy?"

"Actually, he used to work for the biggest mobster on the East Coast, he was his Enforcer."

"And you knew that and you still went for him?"

"I didn't know it, but even if I did, No one could have stopped what was destined to happen, So with that said. I think I need to leave and go home. Casey I want to thank you for being in my life, you have given me joy and happiness when I really needed it and I would like to remain friends."

"Of course Samantha I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as she removed her engagement ring and handed it back to him. She gave him a hug and kiss goodbye and he wished her good luck and then she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella 19

Sam had gotten home and decided to take a bath, walking into the kitchen she grabbed a beer and stopping by her stereo she slipped a Sade cd into the player and turned it up then walked back into the bathroom and undressed. Running the bathwater she slipped into tub of suds.

Jason had been watching her place all day for her to come home and whenhe saw a shadow walking around inside,he hoped that it was her only. Courtney had taken Abby out for dinner after she had woken up for her nap. Grabbing his jacket he left the hotel room and headed over to Sam's place.

Sam was fairly tipsy laying here in the tub, it was warm and she only wished for one person to be here.Jason walked up the steps and listening for voices, he didn't hear any. Picking the lock he found his way inside. The music was playing and he couldn't hear anything so he walked around her house finally finding her in the bathroom he came up from behind her.

"Please come back to me Jason, love me and never let me go." She said out loud as he bent down quietly behind her he reached around her and gently touched her face. She didn't even flinch under him, she knew he was there, she let out a moan "Jason…" she whispered in her breathy voice making him go crazy for her, she turned and looked into his eyes and then pulled him close to her for a kiss that seemed to last forever, she didn't care all she cared about was that he was here. She knew it was wrong of her to feel that way, but she wanted him to make love to her and not just once butall night long. Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes. "I am in love with you Sam and I want you." He said.

"Then take me." She said to him as she hung on those words she had longed to hear for so long.

"I need to say something to ask something of you first Samantha."

"Anything."

"Will you marry me and be mine forever?" He asked looking deeply into her brown eyes.

"Are you for real Jason?" She said crying as he had tears in his eyes to.

"Yes babe I am." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Would you marry me Sam, please?"

"But how?"

"Courtney and I are getting a divorce, it was amicable."

"I want to be your wife Jason and so much more." She said as he leaned over and picked her up out of the tub and brought her back to her bed soaking wet he laid her down as he undressed for her he climbed into bed with her his mouth found hers wanting and waiting she moaned and drove his desire on as she watched him feasting on her.She was beautiful her dark hair cascading over her shoulders, the look of desire and love in her eyes for him and when she got up she pleased him making him crazy with passion to make her his once again. Leaning down he kissed her and then when he had her attention he slid deep within her making her wild for him he took her slow as he watched the emotions play across of her face, but mostly he saw that look in her eyes that said she was his, ALL HIS. Quickening his pace she closed her eyes and entered into a world of passion that was only between the two of them, that could only be found in each other. Finally, bringing them both to the edge he came deep within her. Collapsing by her side she held him to her and vowed never again to let him go, He was hers and she was his.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella 20

Jason turned over in bed and opening his eyes saw that she wasn't there but could smell something delicious permeating the bedroom that was coming from the general direction of the kitchen. He couldn't believe it had been six months since Courtney and he had seen each other, he missed Abigail immensely but being here with his woman was more than he could have ever asked for. She was the love of his life and he wanted nothing more than to marry her as soon as the divorce was final which according to Justus should be any day now and he was just waiting for the call basically so that he could go on with his life with Sam. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom and cleaned up for her. Looking around he grabbed the towel and dried off his face after shaving and brushing his teeth, then walking out he walked around the corner and watched her from the living room, her hair was spilling down around her shoulders and she was leaning over looking so damn sexy in her short nightie that barely covered her bottom as he drank her in remembered last night and the way she moved when he waswith her making her moan she begged him for more, she always did, she never got enough of him and he could never satiate that need for her and never wanted to. She was so damn hot and it got him so damn bothered, which never seemed to abate. Sam moved around the kitchen knowing his eyes were on her drinking in her beauty and sexiness.

Pushing himself off the side of the door frame and making his way toward he walkedup behind her she was bent over looking into oven at the garlic bread she had prepared for their lunch, when she felt his hand caressing her curvesshe braced herself on the counter with her hand as she closed the oven door, "Jason…….don't stop." She said closing her eyes.

"Sam you are so damn sexy." He said in his soft voice he leaned over her and kissed her. Her back was so soft and when his lips touched her she screamed out his name as his lips felt so soft moving across her. Then reaching up she opened the oven and took out the garlic bread and shut off the oven. Reaching around with his free hand he found her breast asher body quaked beneath him, picking her up he carried her back to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed as she waited for him to enter her.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella 21

The weekend had past way to quickly and before they both new it was once again Monday morning. Sam woke up and pushed herself into Jason as their naked bodies entwined around each others she let out a moan as Jason pulled her back toward him he moved her hair away from her neck and delved into it as he hands were tangled in her hair softly he held her down as his mouth found hers and their tongues mated...

About two hours later the phone rang Sam walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I want to talk with Jason now."

"Who is this?"

"This is Carly."

"Well a fine good morning to you to."

"Put him on this phone right now."

"How about no."

"I don't think you have any idea of who you are a speaking to."

"Oh yeah I do actually, you're Michael and Morgan's mom and Sonny's wife and if that's not enough you are the woman my uncle Lorenzo has the hots for although to tell you the truth for the life of me I can't figure out why." She said with an attitude that Carly had better heed.

"Jason and I share a wonderful history."

"Yeah, I know all about it. But right now history is being made because he and I are together. So no you can't talk with him, sorry." She said and hung up smiling to herself "No one and I mean to one is going to take Jason away from me, even you Carly." She said to herself as the phone started to ring again.

Walking over to it she unplugged it and then she waited cause she knew it was coming Jason's phone began to ring, quickly she picked it up and turned it off disconnecting it altogether. Jason had warned her about Carly and that she would stop at nothing to stop this relationship from happening….Unfortunately for Carly Sam wasn't one to back down and let Carly do whatever she wanted. She didn't care how much control she thought she might have, because truth was Carly had met her match in Sam.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella 22

"Hey babe who was that?"

"Wrong number."

"Are you getting ready to go?"

"Yeah sweetheart I am." She said, "Why don't you come with me? I need to pick up my itinerary for next week so we can see where we are off to this time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Jason." She said looking up at him as he fingers rested on his chest she caressed him with them he looked at her " I was wondering." She said as she leaned into him and kissed his chest as he watched her.

"What do you want baby?" He asked her running his hands through her hair.

"I was wondering if we could go out tonight, maybe dancing if that is okay with you?" She said to him in a soft kittenish voice as her brown eyes bore into his blues.

"Anything for you my sweet angel."

"Kiss me Jason." She said looking up at him then dropping her eyes to his mouth as he leaned into her she parted her lips and tasted his with her tongue he pulled her to him forcefully savoring the feel of his mouth on hers.

"Damn you're hot McCall."

"Oh babe and I am all yours, forever." She said as she licked his lips, biting the bottom one with her teeth aggressively. Running her hands up and over his chest she moaned as she leaned into him kissing him as he closed his eyes savoring the moments as she kissed and caressed him as his hands made their way over her body at an urgency roaming over her.

"I want you Sam."

"You just had me , you'll have to wait until later to have your way with me. Do you promise?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Yes." He said capturing her tongue in his mouth…….

At the office...

"Hello, earth to Sam." Gemma said walking into her

"Yeah, Im here." Sam said looking back at her from the window.

"It's that good huh?"

"God Gemma, "Good" is just one word that describes that man, Let's just put it this way, if I didn't have to be here today, I wouldn't."

"Then why don't you just let Anthony know you are going home for the day, there is nothing on your agenda until Thursday when you need to be in the south of France." She said to her and about fifteen minutes later just as she was leaving Gemma let her know that there was a call on line one.

"Hello?"

"I am trying to get in touch with Jason Morgan this is Justus Ward."

"Well, this is Samantha. I can give him the message for you. Is the divorce final?"

"Yes." He said as Sam stood in her office elated.

"Is there anything more that needs to be done?" Sam asked not knowing the answers to those kinds of questions simply because she had never had first hand knowledge, and hoped she never would.

"No."

"Okay, I will let Jason know that you called, I am on my way home now."

"Thank you." Justus said and hung up.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella 23

Jason had the urge to call Justus and see what was going on, he just had a feeling that today was the day that he would be hearing something.

"Justus this is Jason, I was just calling to see….."

"Hey buddy, I called Sam earlier and told her the news, she said she was on her way home and that was about an hour ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said as Jason started to worry as to her where abouts, it wasn't like her to leave and not let him know what was up. She only lived about 10 minutes from work, so she walked to and from work but still, even if she wanted to surprise him she would have been home by now. Jason just had an eerie feeling something was wrong he couldn't put his finger on it, but he needed to get of the phone and call Gemma to see if she knew anything.

"I need to go Justus." He said hanging up the phone and dialed the magazines immediately.

"Good afternoon…."

"Gemma this is Jason, is Sam there?"

"No, she has been gone for almost an hour now."

"Shit."

"Why, what's wrong?" She said as she heard him hang up.

Jason grabbed his keys and throwing his shoes on, he was just running out the door when he heard sirens coming through the streets. "Sam." He said running down the stairs and out to the street below as he listened and followed where they were going he began to run after them as he turned the corner he could see off in the distance a gathering of people at the end of the street as he made his way toward them he pushed his way through the crowd and saw her laying in a pool of blood.

"Sam!" He screamed as he shoved people out of his way.

"Do you know her?" The attendant said in his broken English as he looked at him.

"Yes." He said as he looked at her. "Sam" He said picking her up and holding her close to him.

"Jas…….." She whispered. "It's the baby." She said crying

"She's pregnant, we need to get her to the hospital now."

An hour later as Jason and Gemma paced out in the hallway near the operating room the doctor on staff came out, as he pulled off his mask and hat he looked at the both of them.

"Im sorry we couldn't do anything, she lost the baby." The doctor said as Jason and Gemma stood there listening to him.

"Thank you." Jason said as he looked at the doctor. "Will she be able to have kids?"

"She should be able to. She was just a few weeks a long."

"Can you tell me why you think she lost it?"

"No, just some things aren't meant to be. She should make a full recovery." He said

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes."

Jason looked in on her asshe was resting but he needed to be there for her. Walking through the door he went near her and sat down. "I love you so much Sam." He said leaning down and kissing her as the tears came to his eyes. He had never in all his life known such a deep love as hers, she had been the light in his life since the first moment he saw her and never could he imagine life without her and somehow someway they would find their way through this…….he hoped.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella 24

Sam lay in bed staring out the window the weather had been warm lately but that was the only warmth she had felt for weeks since her miscarriage. She had become despondent and quiet, and had taken the last two weeks of off work and didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, especially Jason, she felt like she had let him down in the worse way of all, with the loss of their child. At her urgency she made him move out, and refused to have any contact with him whatsoever. Just a look in his eyes made her feel ashamed.

The phone began to ring no doubt it was Jason calling her for the hundredth time today to profess his undying love for her. Looking over at it she unplugged it and then shoved it off the end of the table as it crashed onto the floor below along with their picture that was next to her every night. Turning over she started to cry

Back in Port Charles...

Jason stood staring out the window of his old apartment in Port Charles, it had been a few months now since he had seen Sam and he missed her. A few weeks after the loss of their baby she all but told him goodbye, she blamed herself for the loss of their baby and didn't want to have anything to do with him. It took everything in her to make him leave but she couldn't look at him and even though he wouldn't admit it he had a hard time with the loss. Around that time Courtney had called saying that Abigail had missed her daddy and wanted to see him, he took the opportunity to come back here, but his heart was a million miles away across the Atlantic ocean.

With the loss of the baby and the loss of Sam in his life he hit an all time low and after a few drinks one night slept with Courtney out of desperation and loneliness for Sam he turned to her for comfort, and soon after found out that she was pregnant. Courtney was elated and had come to conclusion that she indeed wasn't ready to give up Jason as she stood watching him from the steps in the penthouse she was jealous and enraged even though she was pregnant with his kid, Jason wouldn't respond to her, was just merely existing from day to day without Sam. Courtney would do anything to keep him even if that meant telling Sam that he wasn't here when she called looking for him.

"How are we doing today?" Gemma asked

"Fine." Sam said looking out the window. It had been almostten months since she had last seen Jason and little by little, day by day, she was dying without him. She had called Lorenzo and he said that he seen Courtney and Jason together at the hospital, and that she was pregnant about 6 months along. They were living together and that Abigail was elated at the prospect of having her daddy with her and a new baby on the way. In other words to Sam it seemed that Jason was getting the kids he had always wanted, only not with her and she had no one to blame but herself for that.

"I'm leaving Bella."

"What? Why?"

"I need to get out of Florence Gemma, and I think you know why."

"Have you talked with Anthony yet?"

"Not yet I am going to see him in a few minutes."

"Sam, I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do, and besides it doesn't matter. Jason's ex-wife Courtney is pregnant with his child." She said with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't meant to be Gemma, and I can either fight it or live with it, I choose the latter, And I need to get on with my life and forget about Jason Morgan."

"Hey, you needed to talk with me?" Anthony said peering inside her office.

"Yeah, I do." She said looking at Gemma who got the message and left her office.

" Shoot." He said waiting to for her to say something.

"I'm quitting Bella, Anthony. I need to get as far away from Florence as I can."

"Why? Is it because of Jason?"

"No, Its just time for me to move on and I need to do it."

"Sam you are our number one photographer, where do you plan on going?"

"Hawaii."

"Well, you know you could still work for us, out of Hawaii."

"Thank you for the offer, but no, I just need a break and a chance to catch my breath and get my life back on track."

"So, how soon will you be leaving?"

"Within the next two weeks."

"Okay, I am not to pleased with your decision though, but I understand why you need to get away from here, even if you won't admit it to yourself."


	25. Chapter 25

Bella 25

"I love you Jason always" she said to him in his ear as he was making love to her pulling away from her he looked deeply into her eyes as he continued to stroke in and out of her never losing eye contact with her the whole entire time until at last he was spent and then he leaned down and kissed her on her lips softly as his hand was tangled up underneath her in her hair, their body's sweaty from their passion. "I love you Sam." He said outloud in his sleep waking up Courtney beside him, another night of him professing his love for her.

In the morning..

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why?"

"Jason, I am just asking if you slept well."

"What the hell do you think and further more why the hell do you care?"

"Tell me Jason what upsets you more? The fact that she sent you away or the fact that you can't get out of this relationship because I am pregnant with your child?"

"I don't know, what upsets you more the fact that I am here, or the fact that I will never love you, ever? Don't think that just because you are pregnant with my kid, if in fact it is mine, which is highly plausible, knowing you Courtney. For all I know, you drugged me and I passed out before we "supposedly" had sex."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"I call it as I see it."

"Well, maybe Sam would like to know you are sleeping with your whore everynight." She said as he got up off the couch and made his way over to her and grabbed her by the neck and backed her up slowly to the wall. "You listen to me and you listen to me good, I will NEVER love you…You might think you are winning this battle, and at the moment you are…But you won't win this war. When this baby is born, we will see who's kid it really is." He screamed at her as he let go she rubbed her neck where his hands had been as he kept his eyes on her.

"I am the best thing that ever happened to you."

"No, Sam is the best thing I have ever been blessed with having, We didn't leave her bedroom for days simply because we could never get enough of each other."

"And then she got pregnant and lost the baby and sent you packing basically. Yeah, she really loved you Jason, Tell me where is she now, your precious Sam? If you loved her so much, why did you come back here?"

"Because you were telling Abigail that I didn'tcare about her, which wasn't the truth."

"Well, you just up and left us."

"I didn't up and leave you Courtney, we came to that decision amicably, I will tell you right now, if that kid that you are carrying turns out to be mine, I will take her or him from you and leave you and never come back."

"The hell you will."

"Anyone who uses a kid as bait to get what they want, has no business being a parent. So, you better hope and pray that kid isn't mine." He said grabbing his keys and walking out the door slamming it behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella 26

Sam walked onto the terrace of her place one last time. Looking around she remembered back to the night Jason held her in his arms and made love to her over and over again throughout the night, the night she was sure she had gotten pregnant, because they hadn't used protection and they didn't want to. Never in all her life had she knew she mattered more to this man, than on that night when he looked deeply into her eyes as he made love to her, she couldn't tear her eyes away either for she saw something in his that made her want to keep them looking into them.

"I will always love you and never will I stop, goodbye Jason" she said outloud and grabbed her bags and left out the door.

"Goodmorning Bella Magazine, how may I direct your call?"

"Gemma, this is Jason, Jason Morgan, can I please speak to Sam?"

"She no longer works for us." She said tearfully into the phone.

"Since when?"

"About a month ago now, she left and didn't leave any information as to where she was going. The only thing I know is this, she had called several times to your home and was told you weren't there or didn't want to talk to her. Then she found out through her uncle that Courtney was pregnant with your child and you know Jason, I am worried sick about her, when she left she didn't want to go, but she told me she had to get on with her life, that the two of you weren't meant to be and before we knew it, she was gone."

" Is Anthony there?"

"Yes, hold on." She said as she got him on the phone, letting him know who it was. "Hello?" he said in his broken English.

"Anthony this is Jason. Do you know where Sam is?"

"No, Jason she gave me two weeks notice out of here, and ended up leaving before then."

"And she didn't tell you where she was going? She has worked for you for almost 7 years and she just up and leaves?"

"Jason, she didn't tell us anything. I got the general idea she just wanted to be away from here and the memories of you with her here, she just couldn't deal with it anymore and needed to go." He said as he heard the phone hang up he looked at Gemma standing in the doorway. " I have no idea what to tell him."

"There isn't anything we can do Anthony, we don't know anything. Sam knows we would tell him, why don't you think she hasn't called?"

Jason sat down and put his head into his hands and sobbed. He was so stupid to come back here and for what? Courtney's games, he should have seen it coming, but he didn't. He never thought he would have been more than a month away from Sam. And then everything turned upside down and if he had known that she was calling him he would have been back to her and Courtney knew it.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella 27

Jason walked through the door and looked around the house not seeing Courtney anywhere the only thing that was on was the stereo. He was livid and as he walked around he walked into the kitchen and came out and 'Will You Remember Me' came on, the same song that played in Jakes that night he swore that he felt her presence in town. As he listened to the music playing, he listened to the words….

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep,  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

Picking up the glass on the table he hurled it at the fireplace as it smashed to a million pieces and shattered allover the living room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Courtney said walking into the room and when she saw Jason she let out the bellowing laugh as she looked at him, which was the wrong thing to do in the state of mind he was in as he came at her, her eyes widened in terror as she saw a look in his that she had never seen. As he came up to her he looked at her and grabbed her by the neck and squeezed it harder with every passing second.

"Why did you tell Sam I didn't want to talk with her,or that I wasn't here? He said " I want you to tell me right now, Is this kid mine or not?" and since she couldn't talk she began to shake her head and he let her go. "I didn't think so, get your shit and get out of my house and if you try to have me arrested for attacking you I will come back and finish the job I started, so I suggest you shut your mouth and do as I say, do I make myself clear?" He screamed at her with fury in his eyes.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Bella 28

Sam sat on her front porch looking out at the waves crashing on the beach, it had been a little over a month since she had been here, and she couldn't believe time had passed that quickly, in a way it seemed to drag on. Anthony and Gemma had been right; no matter how far she went the memories of Jason would never disappear, no matter how hard she tried to make them. For every waking hour there were a million times she thought about him and not only that the life they would have had now with the baby, being married her dream come true, to be his wife. But he had found that with Courtney instead, he must have hated her for losing the baby, obviously what they had was just a passing affair. Every time she called Courtney had said she would give him the message...She had cried so many tears over it all and wondered if she would ever find out the reasons why.. or find happiness again, or ever see him again.

Meanwhile...

Jason was on the computer searching frantically for any information on her with Stan by his side. He had given him all the information he knew on her and still there was nothing, no account of her anywhere, no nothing. And Jason wondered if something had happened to her, and wondered if in fact he would ever find her and where would she be. He had made the biggest mess out of things and then the shit with Courtney didn't help, he wondered what the hell she told her, she wouldn't own up to anything. But he knew she did, and whatever it was, Sam, wherever she was most likely going to listen to it and believe it because of her state of mind. He had tried to get a hold of Lorenzo but he was no longer living in Port Charles, and as a last resort had called Brenda to see if she had heard anything, but she hadn't and the thing that ate away at Jason was the not knowing where she was. Because she was his world and with every passing day he lost more and more hope.

"I love you Sam, I don't know where you are but if we are meant together and I believe with all my heart we will be someday, then somehow we will find our way back to each other. Please don't let anything happen to my angel." He said as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Good afternoon Bella Magazine." Gemma said.

"Hey."

"Sam. where are you and how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"I miss him and I can't stop thinking about him."

"He called for you Sam a few days ago."

" He has a family of his own Gemma, he doesn't love me anymore, Courtney made that abundantly clear to me, he didn't want to have anything to do with me." She said and hung up leaving Gemma wondering what the heck had happened, but knowing full well what that was, Sam was broken and getting worse as the days passed.

"Sam!" She screamed into the phone.

Gemma picked up the phone and dialed the number of Jason Morgan...

It was the middle of the night and Jason had drunk himself to sleep yet another night as he was passed out on the couch, the phone began to ring, ring, ring, ring... "what the h---, Sam." He said running towards it.

"Hello?"

"Jason this is Gemma, I am sorry if I woke you up. I thought you might like to know Sam, she just called. She wasn't fine Jason and she wouldn't tell me where she was but when I told her you called looking for her she just told me that Courtney had told her that you didn't love her anymore and didn't want to have anything to do with her. She told me that she can't stop thinking about you and she misses you." Gemma said crying into the phone. " I know its not what you wanted to hear, but I wanted to at least let you know she called Jason."

"Thank you, I have been worried sick about her Gemma, If she calls back please let her know I love her, and I will wait forever for her to come back to me."

"I will Jason, believe me I will."

"Thanks, please tell Anthony to let her know also."

"We will Jason, bye."


	29. Chapter 29

Bella 29

"I needed to know you were okay and now I do. Now I just need to know where you are, please call me Sam." He said as he stood by the desk anger set in and he needed to know what the hell exactly Courtney had told her, because it was very obvious she must have told her something that would tear her apart, and if she wasn't willing to let Gemma know where she was there was a problem because he knew Sam, she was someone who had fight in her and she wouldn't have given up, he knew that he could see that in her when he first saw her. The fact that she didn't want to have anything to do with him but as they made eye contact with her their worlds were completely turned upside down and that night so long ago was only the tip of the iceberg, he closed his eyes and remembered what it was to have her in his arms, to be able to just be with her, to dance underneath the stars without any music because their love was making the music between them. To look into her eyes he saw everything as clear as day. He didn't know why he was chosen to be with her but he knew without a doubt that if he didn't find her soon, something was going to happen to her, he could feel it in his spirit, she was desperate and so was he.

"Where the hell are you?" He said screaming out loud, as his legs gave out from under him he crumpled to the floor in desperation to find her, to hear her voice, to know for himself that she was okay.

"Please come back to me, I would never stop loving you…You of all people should know that Sam."

And then he remembered something that he walked in on about 2 months before, but didn't think much of it at the time and didn't have a reason to. It was clear at the time to him that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. The first thing he remembered was that the phone would ring around the same time every day here at the house and Courtney would always get it. He remembered bits and pieces of of a conversation where Courtney was angered by something.. again, but then again being the bitch she was, there was always something she was pissed about. "He can't stand you, and he never wants to see you again, its over bitch he has me and his family now, you are nothing to him, you never were."

"No." He said to himself. "She was talking to you, you did call me, for months probably but I just never answered the phone, that was it, you were reaching out for me, and you kept calling hoping I would pick it up and I never did until finally after your consistency she let you have it. It was as if she baited you angel and when she had you at your most desperate state that is when she told you I couldn't stand the sight of you and that I didn't want to have anything to do with you."

That morning..

As the sun was just starting to rise up over the bay Sam watched it. She remembered the mornings her and Jason would make love all night and then watch the sun come up together.

Picking up the phone she dialed that number and hoped and prayed that he would be there to pick it up.

She waited and it started to ring, ring, ring, ring and one the fifth one he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jason…."

"Sam." He said into the phone as his voice was racked by sobs.

"I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to let you know that I love you, I miss you Jason so much and I am sorry that I messed up everything. I know you have to go and I shouldn't be calling, but I just wanted to hear your voice one last time." She said crying out to him and before he could even respond she hung up.

"No!" He screamed and shoved the phone off the end of the desk where it crashed to the floor, picking up his cell phone he called Stan and asked him if he had heard anything, had seen anything. Had any record of her anywhere? He said no.. And that's when Jason decided that something was going to be done about it even if he had to go look everywhere they had talked about going together.

"Hawaii….." That's where you are Sam. I know it and I am going to find you even if I have to go house to house looking for you. Picking up the phone he called Bella magazine and talked with Gemma, who gave him her social security number, now he had something viable to track her down with, he hoped.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella 30

Jason walked up the stairs to his room, sleep had become something he rarely did anymore, he was racked by so much worry for Sam, her whereabouts and so forth that he was afraid of sleeping for fear that she would call and he would miss it. " I love you baby so much, hold on I am coming, I will find you Sam, if it's the last thing I do."

Walking over to the closet he turned on the light and found his duffel bag, grabbing a couple of shirts and a couple pairs of pants with his left hand and not paying muchattention he reached for the bag and pulled it down off the shelf when a few letters fell off the top of it and hit the rug below "What the he…" He said out loud to himself and picking them up he flipped them over and sure enough just as he suspected they were from her a couple of them were from within the past two months, frantically ripping into them he read…..

Dear Jason,

I never thought in a million years it would come to this. I know now that I was wrong to push you away after the loss of our baby and I am so sorry for that. I miss you every second of the day, it's like without you I can barely function as little by little I feel myself slipping away without your touch. I don't know how much longer I can live like this Jason. I wanted you to know that the first moment that I saw you I fell in love and I haven't ever stopped and I never will. But I would rather die than be alive and live without you. I hope you have a good life and that you will someday forgive me for what I did to you and to us. I was messed up, but even more than that, ever since the day I made you leave, It has been worse. I have been trying to call you for the past few months but every time I do Courtney says your are not there or that you won't speak to me, what am I supposed to do with that Jason? I don't know if she is right or wrong, all I know is that someday, somehow I will be able to see you again and show you my love, because it is here waiting for you, and if ever we are given the chance again, I will hold on to you with everything I have.

Sam.

Jason ran his hands over it and couldn't believe it. He had a hard time believing it had come to this also and it wasn't Sam who did it and for that he vowed that when he found her, somehow, someway Courtney would pay. It was getting to be morning, he grabbed every letter he could find and placed them into the bag along with his clothes and going downstairs he grabbed a load of cash out of the drawer that thankfully he kept locked as he turned around the phone started to ring.

Thinking it was her he lunged for it and grabbed it up.

"Sam." He said.

"Hey this is Brenda, Lo and I are on our way into Port Charles, can you meet us out of gate 1249 in one hour?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's Sam, she called me Jason, and she dropped several subtle hints that indicated she was in Hawaii."

"Yes." He said to himself.

"Did you say something." Brenda inquired thinking she had heard him say something.

"Well, I just have a feeling that she is there, that was one place we talked about going, did you say you were with Lorenzo?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's a long story, I can't talk much more just meet us at the airport, oh and Jason bring a suitcase with you, who knows how long it will take us to find her."

"Okay, I will see you in an hour, sharp." He said hanging on to her every word and then hanging on to the hope of finding Sam and having her once again in his arms.

Sam tossed and turned in her bed as memories danced in her head of the two of them making love and being together.

"I want you to marry me Sam, I want you forever and always, I will never stop loving you."

"And you will never get tired of me?"

"Never."

"Prove it." She said to him as he looked into her eyes and pulled her close kissing her deeper and wetter as he ground himself into her.

"Is that all you got?" She said smiling at him as he looked down at her "Its going to take more than that." She said as he moved his mouth down onto her and made her feel things she had never felt with a man…..ever.

Waking up she grabbed her blankets and pulled them up around her. What she wanted more than anything was his strong arms around her, holding her close to him and never letting go, after all this time, after all these years she could never forget him. The feelings and the ache never went away and that is when she came finally to the end of herself. He was the ONE and she wanted him and as she looked around the room, she vowed right here right now that Courtney or no Courtney she was going home to Jason.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella 31

"Come here you." Brenda said hugging Jason as he hugged her back, pulling away from him she looked at him, he looked tired and ragged and lifeless. "We're going to find her Jason."

"Jason." Lorenzo said as Jason turned around and looked at him. He had never been a fan of his but right now, with him being Sam's family he was so thankful for him, "I am sorry that I have been abroad, I had no idea about Sam, it just seemed as though she stopped calling me one day and then a few months went by without anything."

"When was the last time she called?"

"A while ago. You were already in Port Charles by then with Courtney and your daughter. She had asked if I had seen you and I told her what I knew."

"And you didn't think of calling me?" Jason said angered by the lack of ignorance on his part.

"Sam told me not to Jason, she said you were where you were supposed to be."

"That's bull and you know it." He yelled at him.

"Jason she was devastated for pushing you away, and the last thing she needed was more heartache."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. You should have known I would do anything for her, Anything. I would never have let her sit and wonder about me."

"No, you might not have but since your damn ex wife was running interference when Sam would call she would get Courtney telling her that you hated her, you didn't want to have anything to do with her and it came to a point Jason where Courtney told Sam that if she didn't stop calling and sending the letters that Sam would have no one to blame but her self when they found you dead somewhere, that was the last thing she needed Jason and so in order to have you safe and sound she just stopped calling altogether and gave up, because she loves you Jason with all her heart she didn't want or didn't need another death on her conscience."

"So Courtney told Sam she would have me taken out if she didn't leave me alone, I would like to know how she thought she would pull that off."

"Sam wouldn't tell me, she said the less I knew, the better off I was."

"Does Sonny know about this?"

"I have no idea Jason, but from what I could get from Sam is that she was dead serious, no pun intended."

"So how'd you end up here looking for Sam?"

"I haven't heard from her in weeks, Her cell number is changed, come to find out she has only been gone from Florence for a little over a month, Gemma and Anthony are worried sick about it as you know. And so when we were talking yesterday Anthony remembered something that Sam told him the day she quit."

"What?"

"That she was probably going to go to Hawaii."

"Yeah, we talked about going there quite a bit."

"And that is where I come in." Brenda said standing next to Lorenzo. "She called me earlier this afternoon and when she was on the phone with her, I could hear someone in the background saying 'Hotel Pacifica Waikiki'.

"Did she ask about me?"

"No Jason, I just think more than anything, she wanted to hear a familiar voice, she sounded depressed."

"She called me just a few hours ago, she said she loved me and missed me and that she was sorry for the pain she caused me."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, she hung up before I had a chance to say anything to her and I have had the worst feeling since yesterday, first she called Gemma, then me, then you Brenda. It's like she is reaching out to all of us to find her like she just can't go on… And if that's the case, I will never forgive myself." Jason said

"Well, we won't think about that okay?" Brenda said reaching out and touching his hand.

"I need to call Stan see if he has come up with anything." He said grabbing for his phone he made the call and Stan hadn't found anything out yet. He was on the computer searching everywhere."

"Do me a favor and see if you can find her registered as a guest at Hotel Pacifica in Waikiki, HI."

"I will get right on it." Stan said and I will be calling you. "By the way, where are you?"

"In mid flight to Hawaii as we speak, just give me a call back, and Stan not a word of this to Courtney, Carly or Sonny."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Thanks." Jason said hanging up and rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired Jason, why don't you rest for a bit?" Brenda said to him.

"No, I have to stay awake."

"Jason, lay down, relax, take a load off." Brenda said to him seeing he needed rest badly.

"Fine." He said looking at her, knowing she was right. He hadn't slept for what seemed like forever.

"It will be a few hours before we get there anyway, and if Stan calls back, then I will talk with him and get the information for you."

"I never thought I would be saying this to you and sincerely meaning it. Thank you." He said then turned over and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella 32

Sam turned over in the bed and got up walked over to the window and looked out down below on the beach. The sun was barely coming up and the sky glowed with beautiful hues of yellow, red and pink.

"This place is missing one thing and it's you." She said as she looked out. Turning around she grabbed her clothes and set them out, then walked over to the shower and turned it on, stepped in and bathed.

Meanwhile midflight...

Brenda was just grabbing another cup of coffee when Jason's phone started to ring, he had been sleeping for about 3 hours now and getting up from where she was sitting with Lorenzo she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah this is Stan, I have some information about Sam."

"Jason is sleeping and told me to go ahead and take the information instead."

"Okay, I don't think he is going to like it though. Sam checked out this morning about 25 minutes ago from the hotel."

"Crap." She said.

"What?" Lorenzo asked coming to out of a sleep

"Okay well, if you get any more information please let us know as soon as possible."

"Will do." Stan said and hung up.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sam, she checked out of the hotel about 25 minutes ago."

"Well then we need to call the hotel and see if they know anything."

"They aren't going to give that information to you over the phone, Lorenzo, which means we will have to fly all the way there before we know anything and even then it might turn up to be a total dead end. Hopefully though she will make a move before then and we can track her from there.

"Good morning miss, can I help you?" Thelady behind thebaggage claimsaid looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I need a one way ticket …….." She said her.

"Are you going to be paying with cash or a credit card?"

"Cash." She said grabbing her wallet out and taking the money she handed it to the woman who smiled back at her.

"Thank you, your flight departs from gate 32, up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you." Sam said taking the ticket she grabbed her small take on bag and made her way up the escalator to the security checkpoint, and then on to the gate where she would be departing.

As Sam walked throught the terminal...Brenda stood looking at Jason.

"You need to wake him up and let him know what is going on Brenda." Lorenzo said.

"I just want to let him sleep; he doesn't look like he has been getting much of it lately."

"Well, I understand that but he would want to know right away what is going on."

"Okay." She said as she walked away from him he watchedas she madeher way over to where Jason was laying down called out his name and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Jase Stan called." She said

"Huh what, what did he say?" Turning over looking at her.

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me what it is." He said as he looked at her he saw the distress in her eyes.

"It's Sam, she checked out of the hotel about 45 minutes or so ago now."

"Damn it. Did he say anything else?"

"No, he said that if he found any information on her he would let us know."

"For all we know she got on another plane out of town. This means that we could be flying allover hell's half acre looking for her. But she was staying in that hotel right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can go there and see if they will give us any information."

"I have no idea if they will give us that; you know we live in a world that is very hush-hush with information nowadays."

"Well anyone will talk for the right price." Lorenzo said.

"When do we land?"

"In less than an hour."

"Out of the international airport right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am just wondering if she is there." He said just as his cell phone rang "Stan, any news?"

"No, not yet, I am checking every possible source but if she is using cash to get around town it's going to be harder to find her."

At the gate..

Sam grabbed up her bags and stood in line with her boarding pass, waiting impatiently to get on the plane when she started feeling his presence here. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere and figured it was just her imagination, it had been so long and she was so confused and didn't know what she felt, if it was real or not.

"I feel her here." Jason said walking off the plane.

"What?" Lorenzo asked questioningly as he looked at Jason.

"She's here" Jason said running for the inside of the terminal frantically looking around when he got inside for her.

"Miss it's your turn." The gentleman said behind her.

"What?" She said feeling out of sorts.

"Ma'am are you boarding this flight or not?" The attendant said as Sam looked around feeling him everywhere but not seeing him anywhere walking out of the line she walked back to where she could see in either direction of the terminal. Nothing, It was just her imagination playing games on her, turning around she walked towards the woman and handed her the boarding pass to have it checked and handed back to her she walked through the doors to board the plane.

Ten minutes later after frantically searching for her...

Jason stopped dead in his tracks as something inside of him told him to go look out the window. When he did he saw a plane take off and immediately within him the feeling of her presence left him.


	33. Chapter 33

Bella 33

"Where are you going baby?" He said as he watched the plane climb higher and higher and then bank to the left and turn out over the ocean.

"Hey, there you are, did you see her?" Brenda asked as he stood staring out the window. "See that plane out there over the ocean?" He said to Brenda as she looked out the window barely able to see it.

"Yeah."

"She was on it."

"How do you know that?" She asked questioning.

" Something told me to look out the window and when I did, I no longer felt her here."

"Are you okay Jason?" Brenda asked unable to grasp of what he just told her.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because you are acting strange." Unable to understand the deep connection they both had.

"Because I can feel her presence? Our hearts beat as one Brenda; I have never felt such a deep love and acceptance from any woman, ever. And we knew it the first time we laid eyes on each other when she is sad, happy, unsure whatever I feel it and I know that is the reason why we need to find each other, we cannot survive without the other one." He said as he looked out the window wondering where in the hell she might have gone.

"Hey you two, I think I have an idea where she might have gone check this out" Lorenzo said walking over to the departures and arrivals board and pointing to the departures.

"Flight 92 to Port Charles, NY, it left on time at 7:30 am which was exactly 20 minutes ago." Lorenzo said.

"Yes!" Brenda said jumping around and hugging Jason, or trying to at least. "Come on that has got to make you happier than a clam." She said shaking him out of his present state.

"You're on your way home to me." He said out loud. "We need to go."

"Hold on, I need to use the bathroom."

"The jet is refueling now." Lorenzo said as he looked at Jason the man who had love allover his face and in his being for the one woman in Lorenzo's own life that he loved dearly.

"She loves you with everything in her, you know that?" He said to him as Jason looked back at him and nodded.

"I love her more than life itself, I want to make her mine and I want to have a family with her, it's just that so much time has gone by."

"And time has a way of healing wounds and making the heart grow stronger."

"Is that how you feel about Carly?"

"Nope, I have given up on that dream a long time ago." He said watching Brenda as Jason saw a look in his eyes that mirrored his own for Samwhen she walkedover and stood between them, with a huge smile on her face. Jason's phone began to ring and he looked down to see who it was.

"Hey"

"Jason I have a lead on Sam she just made reservations at Metro Court."

"Yes, thank you Stan, so much." He said as he hung up the phone tonight and turned around with the biggest smile on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

Bella 34

Sam looked down at her watch she had been in flight for the past four hours and she was getting extremely antsy. She wanted so badly for this plane to fly faster than it was going. She wanted so badly to see Jason, but decided that staying at the Metro Court would probably be the best solution for all the right reasons. She didn't know who she would come into contact with at Jason's place and she didn't want to start a huge fight, truth was she didn't know what in the hell to expect. She hoped against all hope that Jason was no longer with that bitch but because she was told he didn't want to have anything to do with her, she was not so sure that going to Port Charles would be the best bet. "I miss you Jason so much, so badly" She said as she looked out the window.

"Never give up." A still small voice said within her.

"Stop pacing around Jason you are making me crazy"

"Shut up." He said looking at her as he walked over to the window and stared out of it. Leaning his head back he fell asleep with sweet memories of her on his mind.

Sam gathered her bags and departed the plane glad to finally be here, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the piece of paper she had with Jason's address, took it out, looked at it and smiled, then stuck it back down in her pocket. Walking down to the baggage claim area, she looked around and saw that everything looked the same as it did 6 years ago when she was here. It seemed as though nothing had changed, but it had. She had, she was still very vulnerable in many ways, but with everything in her now all she wanted was Jason. About a half our later hour she grabbed her bags and walked outside and caught a cab.

"Metro Court please." She said as she shut the door

"Yes ma'am." He said as they pulled away from the curb, she watched the sites flashing by her as they drove down the street, she was excited and her heart beat within her like a drum. "I can't wait to see you."

Jason woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello"

"Hey dude, she just checked in." Stan said.

"Does it tell you what room she is in?"

"Yeah, she is in room 512, where are you?"

"On our way back we should be landing in about 2 hours." Jason said looking at his watch.

"Okay well I will talk to you soon man. If she makes any other moves I will inform you." He said as the both of them hung up.

Jason looked at the room number Stan had given him and decided against calling her. He just felt that he should let all things play out naturally instead of trying to force it all on her.

"I love you Sam and for once no one is standing in our way." He said.

Sam locked the door behind her and made her way out of the hotel to Kelly's, she had been there once with Sage and her Uncle and pretty much knew where it was. She was good with the directions and remembering places, with all the traveling she had done over the years she had to be familiar with what was around her and how to get around from place to place. Walking down near the pier she stopped briefly to see the Morgan Coffee building and smiled to herself as she stood looking at it, it was his and he still owned it as far as she knew.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"No." She said looking at him.

"Are you new in town?"

"Well that depends on who is asking." She said looking into his dark eyes as he looked at her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she had a body that he wanted to explore, her dark eyes and inviting lips stirred up a desire he had never felt before and he knew at that moment that he would have her.

"Sonny Corinthos and you are?"

"Not interested." She said as and she turned and walked away from him as he stood watching her.

"I will find out who you are and you will be mine."

"Finally, It seems like we have traveled around the world today and back." Brenda said as they departed the plane. Jason grabbed his things out of the luggage department and started walking across the tarmac to the terminal.

"Hey wait up." Lorenzo called after him.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Well, I thought that we would go together to see her." He said.

"No, we need to let her come around on her own." Jason said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do, the last thing I want or you would want is for her to run again, she's in town and we can take this one step at a time."

At Kelly's

Sam had just sat down at the table when the waitress came by with the menu as she got comfortable in her chair she said thank you and took it from her as the waitress gave her a glass of water then told her she would be back in a few minutes to take her order, as she sat looking at the menu the door swung open and the bell jangled interrupting her thought process looking up she watched the person come through the door and eyed her as she walked across the floor to the counter with the little girl.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella 35

Courtney set down her purse and took a look around the restaurant as her eyes met and rested onher as Sam stared right back at her she watched her approach her.

"I thought I told you to leave Jason alone or you would regret it."

"And apparently you don't know who the hell you're dealing with, If Jason is so in love with you and so committed to you where is he?"

"He's coming, he's just running a little behind."

"That's a crock and you know it as well as I do. I would be willing to bet that somehow, someway Jason found out about your little scheme and told you to get the hell out of the house. What is it Courtney you couldn't handle him waking up in the middle of the night screaming out my name?"

"Shut the hell up." She sneered.

"Oh I see I have struck anerve. Let me just let you in on a little secret. You will never have Jason ever again, he is mine and I am his and there is nothing in this world that can keep us apart, oh your little games have maybe worked for a little while, but in the grand scheme of things, you can't hold a candle to me and you know it."

She turned around and saw her mother exchanging words to the woman her daddy loves...

"Hey I know you." Abigail said looking at her, breaking the tension and the words that were going on between the two of them. "You're the woman my daddy loves, the woman in the picture he carries around in his wallet with him." She said to Sam.

"And you must be Abigail" Sam said smiling at her.

"My daddy has been so sad without you." She said as Sam looked at her unable to say anything, she was so much like him, nothing thankfully like Courtney, Sam thought to herself. "I have been so sad without him too." She said looking from Abigail to Courtney and then back to the little girl with the smile on her face.

"That's enough Abigail." Courtney screamed making the little girl jump. "Go sit down now." She said as Abigail looked at Sam once more before turning and walking away.

Standing up Sam grabbed her jacket and backpack and scooted her chair in.

"Wow, Even Abigail knows how much Jason loves me and what I mean to him."

"This isn't over by a long shot."

"You are obviously very, very stupid or very, very ignorant. Don't you see that you can't stop this? This is over Courtney, Deal with it." She said as she looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes that she was unable to admit then turning Sam walked out of the diner, and standing on the other sideof the windows looking inshe let out a heavy sigh.


	36. Chapter 36

Bella 36

Jason walked through the doors of Kelly's and saw Abigail sitting at the counter, he could tell by her long dark hair as she turned around she got the biggest smile on her face.

"Daddy, guess who I just saw?"

"Who pumpkin?" He said as she was jumping all around with excitement

"Sam!" She said "She's here daddy and you don't need to be sad anymore.She was just in here; Mommy was fighting with her over there." She said as he turned around and looked, she was gone, but she had been here. "I told her how much you loved her daddy and that you missed her and she said she missed you to."

Jason reached out and grabbed her to him. "You did a good thing Abigail." He said to her, he loved her so much, she was so much like him. Getting up from where he was he walked around the counter and into the back of the restaurant where hefound Courtney.

"So you told Sam to leave me alone or you would have me taken care of, that's how you got her to disappear. You of all people knew the hell she had been through and yet, you tell her that and all the while keeping her from me, the phone calls that came every day at the same hour, the last conversation I remember you having with her, and last but not least, the letters she sent that I never received. I told you on that day that I threw you out of the house that you might have won the battle But I am here to tell you I have won this war. If you so much as glance in her direction with the intent to hurt her, your name with appear in the obituary column in the next days paper."

"I love you Jason, I always have can't you see that?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word." He said as he turned around and glanced at Abigail he walked over to her and kissed her then walked out of the diner and started home.


	37. Chapter 37

Bella 37

As Jason stepped out of the elevator he felt her presence as he made his way to the door with every step drawing him closer the pull was like a magnet as he stood on the other side of the door he rested his head against it, putting his key in he turned the knob and walked through the door as he looked around the penthouse it was quiet, not a stir being madeas theFrench doors were open he made his way toward them he saw her waiting on the patio for him, he walked toward her and she could hear his footsteps drawing closer to her she heard him stop as tears flowed down her cheeks, he reached down and grabbed her hand in his then turning shelooked at him.

"Dance with me." He said as he opened his arms for to come to him she embraced him and held on tightly as the both of them started to cry as they both moved in unison with each other outside under the stars. Pulling away she looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me." He said in a quiet hush.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I start I will never be able to st…." She said as his mouth covered hers in a long overdue, passionate kiss as the tongues mated with one another in a kiss that seemed to go on forever as he pulled her close to him she held his head close to hers kissing him frantically and with so much want as he grabbed her he picked her up and brought her into the house and up the stairs and set her down still kissing her, pulling away from him she looked into his eyes and started undressing for him all the while looking up at him as he watched her she was so beautiful as she reached out to him and slid her hands underneath his shirt he closed his eyes and let out a growl of desirethen finished undressing her and then she with him she pulled the covers back and got into the bed "Make love to me Sam" is all she had to hear him say as he turned onto his side and pulled her close to him and kissed her wildly.


	38. Chapter 38

Bella 38

"I love you Jason, so much."

"Angel." He said carressing her face, removing a strand of hair away from her beautiful face before leaning in and kissing her again.

About an hour later they went downstairs and Sam made breakfast for him as he watched her.

"What are you looking at Morgan?"

"You Sam, I am so…." He started to say to her when she walked over to him and silenced his lips kissing them instead.

"If anyone is sorry Jason, I am, I should never have let you go." She said looking up at him as she caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"Sam you were grieving."

"It doesn't matter Jason, you were grieving to that baby was ours and I had no right to do…" She said as he pulled her to him and kissed him.

"I want to marry you Sam say that you will be mine."

"What about Courtney Jason?"

"Courtney has been warned Sam, she comes anywhere near you and there is going to be a problem."

"I met Sonny Corinthos. Jason he was strange with me."

"What do you mean?"

"He touched me when I wouldn't tell him my name he demanded that I did and I wouldn't."

"Where were you?"

"Down near your warehouse."

"When was this?"

"Before I bumped into Courtney at Kelly's tonight., which by the way, Your daughter is a doll."

"Thank you."

"He definitely wanted to get to know me better, I want to go back home to Florence Jason."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I am concerned about Abigail. She is not happy living with her mother and I don't know if there is anything I can do about it but I want to talk to Justus sometime today. I think it would be a good idea for you to go and see Lorenzo and Brenda babe."

"What? Where are they?"

"At Lorenzo's."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we all were in Hawaii looking for you yesterday."

"At the airport right?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"I could feel you allover me, but when I looked I didn't see you."

"And the next thing I knew was that I went to the window and saw your flight take off." Jason said as a tingle washed over his body.

"What made you look there?"

"All our talks we had about going there."

"That place needed you and me to be there together."

"And we will be there, I want to marry you and make love to you in the sand on the beach." He said with his soft sexy voice as she looked at him wanting that more than anything.


	39. Chapter 39

Bella 39

Courtney paced around her living room livid as all get up thinking of what she could do to get Sam out of the picture and Jason back in her bed again. It had been a few days since her return and Courtney wasn't about to let sleeping dogs lie not when she could make her life miserable.

Meanwhile across town Sonny stood staring out the window as he wondered who she was, the woman he had met on the docks notfive days ago, he had gone back several times, and he hadn't found her again. She was intriguing to say the least, but more than that, he wanted her in the most evil of ways and being the man Sonny Corinthos, the mob boss, healways got what he wanted. Yes, he had many women come and go from his bed, but, no one like her and he wanted to possess every square inch and he wouldn't rest until he found her, till he had her, until she begged him to be hers. There was only one thing wrong with the whole scenario, he knew he had seen her before….But where?

As he was dwelling on that thought, he was suddenly jerked out of his daydream of her when he heard a voice that was so familiar to him, walking to the door he opened it and walked out into the hallway and couldn't believe his eyes, it had been years as he looked she had her arm threaded through Alcazar's arm, she turned and came face to face with Sonny.

"Hello Sonny." She said.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" He asked her confused.

"I am here visiting Sam and Jason."

"Sam? Who's Sam?" He inquired.

"Oh that's right you probably have no idea who she is due to the fact thatthat thing you call a sister tried to get rid of her, come here let me introduce you." She said as Lorenzo watched Sonny's eyes widen when he saw Sam.

"Sam so nice to meet you." He said "Actually we have already met, but for some reason she wouldn't tell me her name."

"Well that is because I can smell scum five miles away." She said latching onto Jason's arm.

"Cute, Jason." Sonny said looking at Sam like he wanted to lick her up one side and down the other.

Jason looked at Lorenzo and nodded his head and the both of them grabbed a hold of Sonny and slammed him up against the wall while Brenda and Sam watched the drama unfold, as Sonny started laughing evilly.

"You so much as even think about doing anything to Samantha and you will be mine. I'll tell you the same thing I told Courtney, you won't live to see the next day do I make myself clear?" Jason said in a tone that conveyed that what he was telling him was the truth and nothing but.

"And I second that." Lorenzo said looking at him.

"What the hell for? I thought I would never live to see the day that you would join forces with Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Yeah, well I never thought I would live to see the day that you would make more than a pass at my woman, but since you can't stop yourself from doing so, neither one of us will be able to stop ourselves from what we will do to you"

"Yeah, perfectly." He said adjusting his collar then looking one last time at Brenda he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him.


	40. Chapter 40

Bella 40

The phone rang off the hook while Courtney was standing near the window of her apartment; walking over to it she grabbed it up.

"Hello!"

"I want to see my daughter." He said

"You will see your daughter the day hell freezes over and not a moment sooner." She said slamming down the phone not realizing Abigail was standing in the doorway. She wanted to see her daddy so badly turning she made her way back to her bedroom, shut the door and started to cry, picking up a picture she looked down at it and hoped and prayed that someday she could go and live with him, she loved Samantha and she knew that she would love her wholeheartedly no matter what her mom said about her.

"Abigail come here right this second."

"What mommy?"

"You need to get your shoes on we're going to Kelly's for lunch."

"Yes mommy."

At the penthouse..

"Hey babe." She said to him walking up to him and rubbing his shoulder as he turned around and faced her. "I'm getting hungry, can you feed me, I'm starving."

"Sure how about we go to Kelly's for some lunch?"

"That sounds good, really good and then maybe we can come home and pick up where we left."

"You're so hot babe."

"Mmm and don't you forget it." She said moving toward him.

"Never." He said pulling her close as he pressed himself into her.

"We better get going or we'll never get there." She said grabbing her purse and opening the door she gestured for him to come out to where she was giggling as he made his way toward her he caught her up in his arms and swung her around, then putting her down he kissed her.

Sonny watched her from the doorway and vowed he would haveher in his bed whether she liked it or not by showing Jason and Lorenzo who was in charge here and it wasn't either one of them.

About ten minutes later Jason opened the door for Sam as she stepped on through.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him as he winked back at her, she reached down for his hand and grabbed it in hers never wanting to let it go.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Abigail said running towards him " I thought mommysaid you couldn't see me."

"Honey she didn't tell me…" He said realizing that who ever it was that was her father, he was close by and demanding he see her. "Come here baby girl." He said holding her close to him as he squeezed her hard.

"Ouch." She said as she moved away from him.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing." She said crying.

"Can I just look?"

"No daddy, mommy will get mad at me again."

"What do you mean again?"

"She got mad at me because I love Sam, and I told you she was here." She said crying. "And now I can't talk to her." She said as Sam looked at her, then to Jason and beyond him to Courtney who was standing at the edge of the counter watching it all unfold with the most fearful look on her face as Jason pulled up her little dress and looked at her she was bruised allover.

"Come on baby you're coming home with us."

"Mommy will do something bad to Sam if I do daddy."

"No she won't pumpkin." He said looking around and seeing Courtney and he was furious. "Go with Sam sweetheart."

"Okay daddy." She said taking Sam's hand in hers she smiled up at her as Sam smiled back down to her.

"Come on let's go." Sam said to her.

"You are not taking her anywhere."

"The hell I'm not. You just forfeited your rights as a parent and a mother, you btch. I'll see you in court."

"You take her from me and it will be the last time you ever see Sam."

"Don't you start that with me again, or you will never be found."


	41. Chapter 41

Bella 41

As Jason was leaving Kelly's he could swear he saw someone over in the shadows standing and watching, however when he went to investigate it, there was no one there, and he wondered if in fact he had been seeing things and came to the conclusion that he must have been, turning he pulled out the cell phone and dialed Justus' number.

"Hello?"

"Justus this is Jason, I need you to meet me over at my apartment in about 10 minutes."

"Okay man, what is up?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." He said turning around seeing Sam and Abigail waiting for him. "I'll see you there." He said and hung up.

Meanwhile...

Sonny's phone began to ring as he was making his way out of the kitchen and back to the dining room, walking over to it, he picked it up, it was Courtney, she was in tears about Jason taking Abigail.

"I can only help you get her back if you calm down and tell me what happened."

"Jason came in here a bit ago and took Abigail from me, said he was going to full custody of her."

"Wait a minute; first off, this just doesn't sound like Jason."

"Well,she was with him…. And…"

"You know Sam?"

"Yeah, I can't stand her, I want her gone Sonny, I am pretty sure that is why he is doing this to me, its all about her and what she wants. She needs to be stopped, I need to get Jason back so we can be a family again, Sonny, I need your help." Courtney whined.

"Fine, I want you to sit tight, don't do anything until you hear from me." He said hanging up the phone.

Sam had Abigail in the kitchen making her some lunch when the doorbell rang, Jason got up from his desk and opened the door.

"I came as soon as I could." Justus said seeing that something was wrong.

"Thank you for that. I have a situation, I want full custody of Abigail, Courtney is abusing her."

"Do you have proof of that Jason?"

"She has bruises allover her; she is in the kitchen with Sam right now."

"Sam is here?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled.

"When did this take place?"

"A few days ago."

"Well, I am happy for you, and aside from all of this other crap, Jason you look the happiest I have seen you for quite sometime. What you will need to do…." He said as he pulled him aside he told him. "You need to make a report of this to the PCPD, This has to be done legally and the right way, or you could end up losing her to Courtney okay? And I'll work on the rest of it for you. I would like to see Abigail and I would like to meet Samantha."

"Sam, Abigail can you come here please?" Jason said as the both of them came out of the kitchen and made their way towards him. Justus could see why Jason was smitten with her, she was absolutely stunning, and as he looked at her she smiled and held out her hand to shake his.

"Justus Ward I presume, Nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Hi Justus." Abigail said smiling up at him holding onto Sam and Jason's hands.

"How are you doing little angel?"

"Fine now that I am here with my daddy and Samantha." She said looking up at her smiling.

"Would it be okay if I looked at your back?"

"Yeah." She said "Just be careful it hurts really badly." She said as Sam helped her with her dress. Showing Justus he looked up at Jason and nodded his head, "okay Jason I need you to do what I told you to do right now."

"Alright."

"And I will be back in touch with you ASAP. And Samantha, what can I say? it has been a long time coming. I hope you stick around for a while. He said winking at her.

"Oh I am not going anywhere, Jason is stuck with me now." She said smiling up at the both of them, and she wasn't no matter what kind of crap Courtney tried to pull.


	42. Chapter 42

Bella 42

"Hello?" Lorenzo said into the phone.

"Hey it's me." Sam said into the phone.

"My beautiful niece how are you doing this wonderful morning." He said looking down at Brenda as she stopped kissing his stomach and looked up at him.

"I am doing well; I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch this afternoon, I am sick of being cooped up here."

"Where is Jason?"

"Over at Justus' working on the case."

"I thought it was pretty open and shut"

"I think it is but you knowshe is giving him a hard time, saying the kid isn't his and has no right to her."

"I see."

"So, how is Brenda doing?"

"Fine." He said running his hands through her hair, "I will see you around noon at Kelly's then."

"Okay talk to you then."

"Bye Sam." He said hanging up as Brenda looked up at him "Come here baby"

"Mmm I like the sound of that." She purred as her lips met his in an explosive passionate kiss.

Back at the penthouse...

Sam was just going upstairs when the phone started ringing, turning around she walked back down and picked it up.

"Hello"

"I love you angel, I just wanted you to know that I am thinking about you. And about last night, you were fabulous."

"You make me naughty Morgan."

"I want to go out tonight, just you and I, for dinner, I have already asked Emily to watch Abigail for us."

"That sounds so good Jason, I cannot wait."

"Okay, well, I will see you later on this afternoon after I drop off Abby at Windermere; do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I will be meeting Lorenzo and Brenda for lunch at Kelly's."

"Okay babe, I have to get back to work, I love you Sam, so much."

"Me too" she smiled as she hung up the phone, and then rushed up the stairs to check the results of the test.

He walked in and looked at Courtney shaking his head...

"You have messedup big time."

"Shut up, I will think of something." She sneered.

"I should have taken care of you when I had the chance, and taken my daughter with me."

"Don't you even think about getting involved in this" She looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I am involved in this whether you like it or not" he reached around and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it exposing her neck as his mouth found hers she moaned "you are such a whore and you love it." He spoke in her ear "Take care of the problem soon or little secret will be exposed." He shoved her away.

Watching her on the monitors...

"So you're going to lunch today are you?" He smiled evilly as he watched her as she walked out of the bathroom and dropped the towel exposing her self to him completely unaware of it as she walked across the room to the closet and grabbed her clothes then back to the bathroom. He had been watching them for weeks, making love every night, she was a wild thing and he couldn't wait to be the one to make her moan.

"Very soon and you'll be mine and Jason Morgan will be but a memory." He said evilly as he licked his lips.

Justus looked at Jason who clearly had something on his mind as Jason stood looking out of the window of his office.

"We're looking at about another month or two before this gets put into motion Jason, and who knows Courtney's lawyer could continue it every time we go to court and drag it out for months on end." He looked at him and saw the exhausted look on his face as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "What are you thinking man?"

"Nothing" he said looking at him, but inside he knew something was up of that he was sure, he just couldn't put his finger on it as to what it might be.


	43. Chapter 43

Bella 43

Jason came through the door and tossed his keys on the desk then looked around and didn't see Sam at first.

"Hey there you are baby; I have missed you so much." She said as she walked down the stairs, in a beautiful red dress, the same one that she had wore so many years ago on the night they had first made love.

"You are a sight for sore eyes in that dress." He said watching her as she moved towards him he reached out to her and ran his hands over her body and pulled her close to him pressing himself into her.

"Tonight my love" She said as shemet him halfway in a kiss, as he pulled away he noticed something different about her but couldn't put his finger on it.

"We have reservations at Metro Courtin an hour, so I am going to go shower and change." He said before leaning down and kissing her again, her turned and went up the stairs looking back at his beautiful woman when he got to the top of the stairs just before going around the corner. Sam looked at the door and locked it, and then instead of waiting down here for him, she went upstairs with him. Taking a seat in the chair she listened to the water in the shower running as the door opened and shut she smiled to herself, how she wanted him, but if she started that, it was a sure bet they wouldn't make it to dinner.

Sitting in the chair with her legs dangling over the side of it she absolutely looked sexier than all get up as he watched her...

Jason got out and wrapped the towel around him then walked to the doorway and looked at her sitting in the chair running her hands through her hair, with her legs crossed and dangling over the side, she was the sexiest creature he had ever been with, she knew how to turn his world upside down and he had never been so sexually satisfied in all of his life, he and Samantha were clearly made for each other in every sense of the word. Walking over to the closet she watched him as he grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, then sat down on the bed and got dressed.

"Here let me do that for you." She purred as she buttoned the shirt for him slowly looking in his eyes the whole time.

"You keep that up angel, and we'll never get to dinner." he said to her as he caressed the side of her face while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well we couldn't have that now can we?" She said as she lifted her eyes back to his then smiling she turned around and walked out of the door as he watched her go, he loved the way her hips called out to him, sexually flustered he grabbed his shoes and socks and took them down the stairs where she was waiting, grabbing the keys he put his arm around her and they walked out together catching the elevator they got inside and rode it down to the bottom, walking out they walked through the garage as Jason walked around and opened the door for her she got inside, as he watched her beautiful legs were gracing the passenger side of the car she looked up at him and thanked him with a sly smile on her face. Walking around and getting in on his side he situated himself as she ran her hand down her leg he was so damned turned on by her he wondered how in the hell he was going to be able to drive the car with her seated next to him as she teased him. Turning the car over it purred underneath them as she looked over at him and smiled at him.

Walking into the Metro Court they gave the name and were seated over in a corner table near a window that overlooked the city.

"This is so beautiful Jason." She smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful, and I am the luckiest man in the world." He watched her as the waitress came around and took their drink orders she ordered a water only while he had a beer."

"Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine babe?"

"Yes, I am, I have something to tell you and I hope that you will be happy about it." She said looking at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She looked at him and saw the smile that crept across his face she watched him get up from his chair and come over to her as he picked her up out of hers and spun her around.

"Jason stop it you are making me dizzy." She said laughing hysterically in his ear, he stopped and put her down as she looked up at him a tear slid down her cheek as one ran down his two.

"Oh baby I am so happy right now." He said to her finding her lips with his he kissed her deeply and passionately as he held her tightly to him and the need to protect her became overwhelming as he looked down at her. He knew without a doubt that something was up with Sonny, he couldn't put his finger on it still, he had been very quiet lately, almost too quiet.

"What's the matter?" Sam said sensing something was wrong with Jason all of a sudden.

"Nothing." He brushed it off so that she wouldn't be suspicious, but it was too late she was and the fact that he wasn't saying anything upset her as she looked at him.

"Can you excuse me?" She said to him as he looked at her. "I need to use the ladies room."

"Okay." he said getting up from his seat to help her out of hers.

"It's okay, I'll do It." she said before he could get up and help her she looked at him and smiled faintly.

"Sam" He whispered as he watched her go she disappeared around the corner and made it to the bathroom before she started crying.

"Trouble in paradise?" Courtney sneered at her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What I always want... Jason Morgan. I bet you didn't know this Sam, but this is my restaurant, yep, Jason probably didn't tell you that did he? Yes, this whole place burned down in the fire, and Jason and I were together then, married you see, he told me that I was the love of his life and there would never be another that I was the only woman for him and always would be."

"Well Barbie, time to come back down to earth, Jason can't stand the sight of you, You want toplay gameswith me, you go right ahead ... But just remember what goes around comes around."

"Is that a threat Sam?"

"Oh no, it's a promise." she said looking at her

"Slut" Courtney said as Sam turned around and looked at her.

"Are you talking about yourself again?" Sam looked at her. "Here's a word that obviously isn't in your vocabulary.

"And what would that be?"

"Woman." Samsaid it slowly allowing itto sink in as shesmiled at her. "And this woman loves her man and believe me he isn't suffering." She said before turning to walk out of the restroom leaving her standing.

"You're going to regret you and I ever had this conversation."Courtneysaidas she slammed her purse on the counter.


	44. Chapter 44

Bella 44

Jason lay in bed in was the middle of the night unable to sleep as he caressed her hair she was sleeping beside him, leaning down he kissed her softly on her hair. "I love you baby so much" He said to her softly as he moved away from her,the fear that he had for her safety was overwhelming. He made his way down the hall and to the kitchen for a drink of water. He thought about how sick and cruel Sonny was the day that he and Lorenzo had told him the score in front of the ladies and what would happen to him should he ever try to do anything to Sam. The question was, was he that stupid? Jason would without a doubt kill thatS.O.B. if he ever messed with her.

At Sonny's...

The next day he stood in his penthouse looking out the window when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We need to take care of that bitch and soon, I don't care how it's done, I want her gone do you understand me?"

Sam lay in bed...

"What's the matter babe?"

"I don't feel good Jason."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, just morning sickness." She said looking up at him.

"Oh, that, you'll be fine." He said matter-of-factly and started to laugh as he watched her she started to cry. Yep she was definitely pregnant she was on an emotional rollercoaster.

"Shut up Morgan." She laughed at him "It's not funny."

"Oh baby you are so beautiful, I am not laughing at you." He said reaching out and caressing her back, as she looked at him and smiled at him then looking strange she got up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Getting up he walked in the bathroom and saw her kneeling over the throne, she looked so sick and it worried him. Squating downbeside herHe got downhe held onto her.

"I'm here baby just relax." He said to her kissing the top of her head, after about 15 minutes she was feeling a little bit better so her picked her up and laid her down in bed and rubbed her back until she fell back to sleep.

Checking the clock on the table beside the bed he noticed it was 10:30 soon he would need to go and pick up Abigail from Emily's house. Getting up he walked out looking back on last time at her sleeping peacefully, then walked downstairs and phoned Emily and let her know he would be on his way.Jason walked out locking the door behind him and turning walked toward the elevator he got on it and took it to the bottom floor and walked out of the building, watching him he saw him leave in a taxi.

Grabbing his gun out the drawer he checked to make sure it was loaded then tucked it into his pants, glancing one last time he saw her sleeping beautifully, walking down the stairs he crossed the penthouse and walked out making his way to their penthouse he picked the lock and walked inside.

Jason had boarded the boat and was sitting down as it was making its way half way across the bay to Spoon Island when he began to feel Sam's presence so strongly wash over him in waves as if something terrible was happening to her, reaching for his phone he dialed her number as it rang he lost hope with every passing ring.

Sam lay in bed as something woke her up, the footsteps on the stairs were not familiar to her, quietly she leaned over and opened the drawer and grabbed out the gun and quickly tucked it underneath the covers with her and was just about to move out of the bed when she heard whoever it was come through the door way of the bedroom.

"We'll be back in five minutes." The driver told Jason as the got closer to the dock he pushed him aside and drove the boat to the dock then climbed out, and ran toward the steps.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said in her ear as he ran his hand down the length of her and back up to her breasts and massaged them in his hands.

Jason got on the elevator and paced around inside like a caged animal he continued to call the phone as it rang it picked up.

"She is so soft and beautiful" He said into the phone "And is such a wild animal in bed isn't she?" He said watching Sam beneath him smiling up at him right when she pulled out the gun and cocked it pointing it at him.

As Jason got to the door he pulled his gun and ran up the stairs and to the bedroom he ran in and saw it all unfolding before his eyes. Sonny on top of her with a look of pure horror flashing in his eyes as Sam had him at gunpoint.

"I have been waiting for you to make your move, I have noticed all the bugs you had in this room, and how you have watched me give it to Jason every night, tell me was it as enjoyable for you as it was for him?"

"You couldn't have known, you would have told Jason."

"You seriously underestimated me Mr. Corinthos, and like I told your sister last night, she would do well to notmess with me, not only am I Jason's woman and your worst nightmare, but I am an Alcazar, I would be willing to bet somehow Courtney had a part in all of this, am I right or am I right?" She looked at him. "Get off of me now!" She screamed as he moved Jason had his gun on him also.

"You are one crazy bitch. She's lying to you Jason." Sonny panicked as he watched in terror as she cocked the gun and told Jason where to look in the room at all the bugs that were planted, everywhere.

"You son of a bitch, I work for you and am your right hand man for how long and this is the way you repay me? By coming after the one person I love more than anything in this world?" Jason screamed.

As Sam got up she kept her gun on him, tell us Mr. Corinthos what part doesyour dear sister have in all of this?"

"Well you see I would, but call it family loyalty I can't." He said as he grabbed his gun and shot Jason sending him to the ground, he turned the gun back on Sam right as she pulled the trigger sending him to the ground.

"Jason!" She screamed as she ran over to him, blood was everywhere, she bent over him as he reached out and touched her face " I have loved you forever." he said and he shut his eyes


	45. Chapter 45

Bella 45

"Sam we need to get your statement." Lucky said to her as she kneeled down next to Jason on the carpet.

"Give her a minute or two with him." Lorenzo yelled as she leaned over Jason and kissed him. "I love you, I am so sorry, please don't go, I need you." She cried over him.

"We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible; his blood pressure is slowing down." He said to her right before they wheeled him out of the penthouse.

"I need to go with him." Sam cried as she watched them taking him on the elevator.

"Sonny Corinthos is dead Sam, what happened?" Mac said stooping down near her.

"He broke into our house and tried to rape me, and that's when Jason came in, he turned the gun on Jason and then he was going to kill me but I shot him first." She said to him

"And what time was this?"

"About 45 minutes ago."

"Can I go with him now?" Sam said through her tears.

"Yes. If we have any more questions we'll be in touch with you, and we will need to talk to Jason also." Mac Said.

Sam ran upstairs and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and went into the bathroom, then ran down the stairs as Brenda was waiting for her, to take her to General Hospital, Lorenzo wanted to stay behind with the police and detectives and when they were gone he told her he would see her at the hospital and gave her a kiss.

About an hour later as Sam and Brenda paced outside of the operating room, Monica came over and introduced herself to Sam and said hello to Brenda.

"Hello Sam, I'm Jason's mom, Dr. Quartermaine, but you can call me Monica." She said looking at her, then sitting down she hugged her close as Sam began to sob into Monica's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay, he took the bullet on the upper right side near the shoulder, and he should be out in a little bit."

"Okay. I understand you are pregnant?" She said to her in front of Brenda.

"Yes, I am I just found out."

"Well, I just want you to know that I am happy for you and my son, he loves you very much."

"Mrs. Quartermaine." The doctor said as she walked over to him, Sam went with her.

"Jason is going to be okay. He is asking to see Sam."

"That's me." she said as she looked at Monica and told her thank you then walked over through the doors and over to his bedside.

"Jason." she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Sam." he said reaching out for her, she took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "You took a huge risk Sam, I could have lost you." He said looking at her a tear slid down his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have no idea Jason, maybe because I wanted to teach Sonny Corinthos a lesson."

"Well, the next time you want to teach someone a lesson, please let me handle it okay?" Jason said looking up at her.

"Sonny's dead."

"I figured that, good shot McCall, I still can't believe the scene I walked in on, you have no idea how relieved I was that you had the gun on him instead of the other way around, but that doesn't mean you were right Sam, I would have preferred if you would have told me what was up, please promise me you won't do that again to me."

"I won't Jason, ever."

"I love you babe, so much." He said as she leaned down and kissed him and told him she loved him back.

"What are we going to do about Courtney?" Sam inquired of him.

"Nothing we are going to lie low and see what crap she pulls, she's an idiot and when she gets upset she makes mistakes, it's inevitable." He looked at her and held out his hand for her, she took it and stepped closer to him and ran her hands through his short hair just as the nurse came in and told them both they would be moving upstairs to a regular room.


	46. Chapter 46

Bella 46

"Well I guess your plan didn't work out." he said into her ear as she listened to his voice on the other end of the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney said with an attitude.

"Turn on the television and see the late breaking news." He said to her as she flipped on the set,"Finally Mr. Sonny Corinthos is dead."

"What in the hell?"

"We can thank Samantha McCall for taking him out, apparently he tried to rape her, Now, I can just see this falling into place, I bet you went to Sonny and told him to take care of her didn't you?"

Silence...

"Well, I will take that silence as a sign that you did, which in a way make you some sort of accomplice in all of this doesn't it?" I think that it's high time that the secret came out don't you? I mean you can only keep a secret for so long..."

"Shut the hell up or you will be next."

"I am shaking in my boots babe." He said and hung up as Courtney sat down and cried

Back at the hospital..

"Hey how's our man doing?" Monica came in and looked at her son. "Don't you think its high time you lead a more quiet promising life Jason?"

"I will now, now that Sonny's gone."

"What about you're stupid ex wife, what do you think her whole role in all of this is?"

"Sam and I were talking earlier about that, we're sure that she is mixed up in it, almost positive anyways, If we give her enough rope she will hang herself eventually."

"Emily is here with Abigail, and if its okay with the two of you, I would like to bring her home with us tonight for the next couple of days, just so you can get back on your feet, she can be Alice's little sidekick, she would love it, and I will be home also, so that your aunt Tracy doesn't start her usual banter, well you think about it." She winked at him then touched Sam arm and rubbed it.

"Do you want me to go get Abigail babe?" Sam asked him as she rubbed her hand over his.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said looking at her

"Okay" She smiled at him then walked over to the door and out in the hall of the hospital.

"I like her Jason, she's a doll." Monica said looking at her son as he caressed his hand. "I am so glad you are okay."

"Okay, here we go." Sam said looking over at Monica and Jason as Abigail walked over to daddy and hugged him.

"There's my sweet girl." He said running his hands over her hair.

"Are you going to be okay daddy?" She asked him with a tear in her eye.

"Yes baby, I will be fine no need to worry, okay?"

"Daddy did this happen because of me?"

"No, sweetie, none of this is your fault baby." He said holding her hand, as she reached up and held Sam's hand also.

"Would you like to get something to eat with grandma?" Monica asked.

She nodded and said yes that she would as Monica took her hand she said they would be back in a little bit, just as Lucky came to the door and knocked and walked inside.

"Hey, Sorry to intrude, I need to ask you a few questions Jason about what went down."

"Okay." Jason said and told him his side of the story of what happened then Lucky went ahead and told him what the PCPD had found out.

"First we found over a thousand bugs in your home, they were everywhere, Sonny had a system set up in one of his rooms upstairs, to watch Sam, He had pictures of her all over the place, also, I have no idea if you know this but we found evidence that Courtney was involved in all of this also, apparently just this morning she had phoned Sonny and told him to take care of the problem, which I am assuming is you right Sam? I have no idea as to why he would have taped those conversations other then to bring her down with him." He looked at them "You two don't seem surprised by all of this."

"We're not." Jason shook his head as he looked at him.

"Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention, we had a third party come forth with more evidence that she was indeed going to take you down Sam"

"Who?" Jason asked surprised.

"We can't release that information as of right now, he says he wants to remain anonymous, Mac talked to him on the phone." Lucky said as he looked at the two of them, Jason looked back not able to believe it all then to Sam.

"Knock, knock" Justus said as walked through the door and over to Jason. "How are you doing buddy?" He looked at Jason, and then patted his shoulder.

"Okay, I will talk to you later; we will keep you informed of what we find out." Lucky said looking at the two of them before walking out and said goodbye to Lucky.

"First of all I am so glad to see that you are alright Samantha, you took a huge risk, and although I have not always approved of what Jason did in the mob, and for Sonny, you should have told him what you knew and let him handle it. And you buddy, I think its high time you …."

"Save it Justus, I already heard it from Monica."

"Well, she is a wise woman who loves her son and wants to see him happy." He looked at him.

"What do you have for me buddy."

"Well, from what the looks of it, as of right now you have a very good chance of having Abigail very soon. The evidence is piling up against Courtney. She was involved in all of this and in fact from what I understand the two of them were going to take care of Sam. As Lucky probably told you Sonny had her implicated in this as well, he taped their conversations, it might be that she will be having that baby behind bars."

"I just can't believe all of this." Sam shook her head and looked down at Jason.

"Lucky told us that someone has come forth with information that remains anonymous implicating her in all of this."

"Do you have any idea who that could be Jason?"

"The only person I can think of right now is that it might possibly be Abigail's father, but the thing that I don't understand is why he would be standing by knowing about this case and not fighting for his daughter?"


	47. Chapter 47

Bella 47

Later that evening Sam sat with Jason as he slept, she still couldn't grasp all that had happened that day, everything finally caught up with her as she sat and broke down in tears.

"Hey." He said softly watching her sob "Hey babe come here." He said reaching out with his hand to hers she took it "It's okay shhhh" he hugged her to him.

"Oh gd what was I thinking?" She cried "I feel so bad for taking someone's life Jason, I mean he was a creep, but still that is another life, I need to get out of here." She looked at him as she loosened her hand on his and looked at him shaking her head she glanced at him as he called out to her she ignored him and walked out of the room

"Sam" he said in his dream, as the events from the previous day played through his head, waking him up he looked around the room, she wasn't there. Instead there was a shadow in his room of someone at the foot of his bed.

"I think its about time we buried the hatchet don't you?" He said.

"A.J" Jason said "You're……."

"Yes, I am, I am Abigail's father."

Silence….

"Well, I want you to know that I am giving up all my parental rights to you, for you to have her, You have seemed somehow to do the right thing, again. And although I could fight this, I know that Abigail is happy with you and Sam, I have been watching you for a while now."

"I don't believe you, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Other than to see my daughter happy finally and away from her mother."

"I still don't believe that you would hand her over to me, after all that we have been through."

"Call it payback, I think you have suffered enough in this life at my hand, Take Sam and Abby and give them a good life." He said. "I will be in contact with Justus in the morning." Jason listed to him say before he turned and left, he heard him walking out the door.


	48. Chapter 48

Bella 48

Sam stood in her bedroom and turned to the side to see the baby taking shape in her full length mirror, it had been four months since she had seen Jason. Being back here in Florence and a world away from him was disheartening to say the least. Looking around the bedroom she saw memories of him and her everywhere, but the fact remained she just couldn't deal with it anymore, taking the life of someone else had changed her in ways she never thought possible. And other ways she was the same, So much in love with Jason and wanting to be by his side.

One week later...

"Well you are free and clear Abigail is all yours Jason." Justus said as he shook his hand.

"Thanks." He said smiling slightly "Thanks for all that you have done." He turned and held Abigail's hand.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason turned back to him "Sam will come around, give her some time."

"Okay" he nodded his head wondering how long it was going to take this time. Looking downat Abigail he turned and walked out of the courthouse and outside.

"I'm all yours now daddy." Abigail said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you are pumpkin." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I want to call Sam and tell her the good news, can we daddy please?"

"I don't know if that will be a good idea."

"Please daddy? I miss her so much." she said looking up at him as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Okay." He said to her as they made their way home. Getting inside the door, Jason tossed the keys on the desk as Abigail picked up the phone and handed it to him

"Dial the number daddy." she implored him. As he turned the phone around and went to dial it there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it daddy?" She said as he opened the door and saw a delivery man standing at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"I have a special delivery for you." He said handing him the envelope, "Sign here please." He said giving Jason the pen so he could sign for them, then handed him a tip "Thank you." he said and turned to go as Jason said goodbye and shut the door behind him. Looking at the envelope it said Florence, Italy.

"Who is it from daddy?"

"It's from Sam."

"Open it daddy, please."

He zipped off the top of the envelope and looked inside finding a picture of Sam naked and turned to the side so that he could see the baby, and a letter.

_Dearest Jason,_

_I wanted to send this to you. I had Gemma snap this picture of me today, the baby is doing well, and is active. I miss you Jason, and I am sorry. I was messed up for a while but I have learned how precious this life is Time seems to march on whether we like it or not, but my love for you never ceases. I can't bear to live one more day longer than I have to without you. Please accept my apology for being so foolish and I would like to ask you a question._

_Would you marry me? There are special instructions for you in the envelope. I am at your parents place in Hawaii waiting for you to join me so that we can be as one with another, your presence is required._

_Love Always,_

_Sam._

He wiped his tears as they slid down his cheeks, taking out the paper he read it, then looked down at Abigail and picked her up and spun her around the room. Picking up the phone he called Lorenzo as he was instructed to do, and let him know they would be ready in an hour to go.


	49. Chapter 49

Bella 49

"Mr. Morgan we have been waiting for you." The driver said as he held the door open for him and Abigail. They got in and sat in the limousine as it whisked them away from the curb as Abby turned and looked up at her dad.

Sam stood on water's edge and squished the sand between her toes it was cool and relaxing, as the baby moved inside of her, she stopped until the baby had settled once again, as she walked she thought about him, she hadn't given him much of a choice in the letter, and she hoped and prayed that all would go well. She hadn't had talked to him since the time she left Port Charles and she had no idea what to expect. When the news came that Lorenzo had heard from him and he would be on his way her heart leapt for joy and for once in a long while she had hope.

The sun was just about ready to set for the day when the car pulled up into the beach house drive way and parked. The driver got out and opened the door and as the both of them exited. Right as Jason was getting out he glanced up and saw Brenda coming through the sliding doors making her way over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired.

"Well, I couldn't miss the wedding of the century silly." She said in her happy-go-lucky self the one that annoyed the crap out of him all the time. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Do you want and honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"That would be no." Jason looked at her then started walking toward the house when he was greeted by his mom and dad, Gemma, Anthony, Lorenzo, and Emily.

"Where is she? I want to talk with her." Jason said to his mom.

"She went down to the beach for a walk, that was about an hour ago, she said to make sure you came down there, she wants to see you." Monica said giving him a hug.

Jason was a little overwhelmed to say the least, he had never imagined that all these people would be here to welcome him. As they took Abigail he turned and walked over to the deck that overlooked the sand below, the sun had dropped low and daylight was being lost fast. Sitting down he took off his boots and socks and hiked up his jeans then made his way down the stairs to her.

Sam was walking along the beach when she felt his presence so strongly, as she turned she saw him barely making him out in the fading light as a tear slid down both their cheeks, he made his way toward her and stood in front of her, She looked beautiful here in the light from the moon that was reflecting off the glassy water, his angel, his one and only.

She stepped close to him as she reached out her hand to touch him he pulled away from her, not allowing her to touch him, it hurt and killed him to do that to her, to see the fear in her eyes, before she glanced away then back to him.

"Jason, I." she said looking up at him.

"No Sam, don't say another word." He said as he walked around her and stood on the opposite side of her with his back to her.

"Just hear me out." She said.

"I can't Sam. Every time something happens you get afraid and run, you leave me hanging for months on end, without a word from you, and then you slip back into my life as if nothing ever happened and expect to pick up where we left off. I can't do that anymore, my trust in you has been broken because I never know if I will ever see you again ever again."

"I love you Jason, so much." She said as she watched the waves crash against the shore, it mirrored the pain in her heart.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough Sam." He said looking out at the opposite side of the ocean, towards where the sun had just set not ten minutes before, as tears slid down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and wiped his cheek.

"I thought you of all people would understand know how I felt, unless of course you found it pleasurable to kill people for a living and never have a second thought about it."

"Sam you have no idea how I felt, when I was Sonny's right hand man."

"Yeah Jason I did, that's just it. I felt ashamed and less than the dirt under your feet, which I was deserving of nothing Jason." She said as the tears slid down her cheeks." He turned and looked at her with tear stained eyes as she stood a few feet from him, as the wind blew her hair around, as he went around her and looked down at her. "I don't know if I can forgive you this time, and go on Samantha."

"Then I am sorry for wasting your time Jason, I guess we have nothing left to say." She looked at him for a second before he turned and walked away from her leaving her standing there alone for once to let her know exactly how he felt all those times without her. "Goodbye Jason" she whispered as she stood there she broke down as she cried hysterically his heart broke in two to do that to her. "I love you Jason, and I need you."

He heard her say as the scene between them was so tense as emotions were flying high

Standing there in the cool air he stopped and turned back around and walked towards her and taking her arm gently he turned her around, and reached out with his hand and brought her to him, then lightly he caressed the side of her face as he leaned close to her and kissed her tears away, as she moved close to him in an embrace that he would never forget, not for as long as he lived. "I love you Sam." He said as he lifted her dress off of her and ran his hands over her body particularly the baby as he took her hands in his and lowered them both down to the sand he leaned close to her and kissed her stomach, her fingers running through his hair as she closed her eyes and wanted this moment in time to never end.


	50. Chapter 50

Bella 50

Two days later….

Abigail walked towards them as she threw orchid and rose petals out of her basket, she looked beautiful in a Hawaiian print dress with her hair pulled up and away from her face, as she got closer to her father and the waiting party she smiled at everyone then went and stood near Monica, as Brenda made her way down the beach her hair pulled up and away from her face, dressed in the same style dress as Abigail, with a different print across it, she made her way toward him as she got to the front she stepped aside and looked at Jason, and smiled and for once he smiled back at her, how could he not… Today finally after all these years she was going to be his forever. He glanced at his mom and dad who gave him a big "thumbs up" then over at Anthony and Gemma who anxiously awaited the bride to be. And then looking back up he saw her walking toward him. In white, as the wind caught it and whipped it around her, her hair was left down and the breeze was gently blowing it around her. With every step closing the distance between them Sam was more excited and was Jason, stopping slightly she looked at him and wanted to burn this moment in time into her memory for all time. On this day, she would promise herself to him, in and through everything together, never to run again.

As Lorenzo walked along the beach with her he held her close to him and when they reached Jason, he turned and looked at her, then leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" The pastor said.

"I do." He said, then turning to Sam he took her hand and joined it with Jason's and winked at him, as he took hers in his he looked at her.

A little bit later...

"I take thee Jason Morgan to be my lawfully wedding husband to have and to hold from this day forward and forevermore." She said looking up at him as she slid the ring on his finger she looked up at him, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"And I take thee Samantha McCall to be my lawfully wedding wife from this day forward and forevermore." He said looking down at her intently as he slid Lila's wedding ring over her finger.

"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." He said as Jason stepped close to Sam and took her face in his hands as she leaned into him and kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you so much." He said to her as he pulled away from her, "Me too." She said back to him as they both smiled at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." He said as they were both congratulated by everyone.


	51. Chapter 51

Bella 51

A few months later…..

"Jason, I think I am in labor." She said turning over in bed as she rubbed her stomach, the pains were coming frequently.

"Are you sure?"

"I have no idea, but the pain is coming about every 20 minutes and has been for the past 2 hours."

"Okay, I will call Gemma." He said nervously as he looked at her.

"Gemma is here remember? She stayed the night."

"Okay, yeah, forgot about that." He said rubbing the side of his face as he looked at her.

"Is the great never-lose-your-cool Jason Morgan flustered?" She smiled as he looked at her.

"Just a bit."

"Calm down babe, everything will be okay?" She said looking at him as she grasped his hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You're in labor, how can you say that everything is going to be okay?"

"Trust me, all I need is to get to the hospital, are you ready?" Sam winked at him.

"Almost." He said as he pulled his jacket and watched her slowly trying to make her way out of the bed, he ran over to her and helped her.

"That's better."

About two hours later ……

"How are we doing Samantha?" the doctor said taking a look at her progress as she lay in bed, Jason close by rubbing her back as she was doing her breathing exercises. Having him near her was the safest she had ever felt. "Okay, let's take a look shall we? Yep this baby is coming soon, you are about 2 centimeters away." He stopped and talked to the nurse on the way out as Jason looked down

"You're doing so good babe, I am so proud of you." He said to her.

"Jason thanks for being here with me." She said taking his hand in hers as she felt a strong wave of contraction wash over her body she looked at him.

"Jason, I need to push." She said unable to process it all.

"Are you sure? The doctor was just in here, he said you had two….."

"Jason Morgan if you don't get that doctor back in here right now, you are going to be the one delivering this kid!"

"Okay, I will be right back" he ran out the room and got the attention of both the doctor and the nurse as the came back in, checked her and sure enough the baby's head was crowning. Jason gave her his hand to hold onto and got down near her to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"I don't want to hurt you Jason."

"Believe me, you can't hurt this hit man believe me." He said out loud as both the doctor and the nurse glanced at him.

"I have to push Jason." She said frantically.

As one of the nurses watched her vital signs and that of the baby's the other ones worked around her frantically as she was having a hard time NOT pushing.

"Scoot down here Sam" the nurse said helping her to do so.

"Okay, are we ready?" She asked seeing Sam nod her head. "Okay daddy, be her support okay?"

"Yes."

"On the count of three you push as hard as you can okay babe?" The nurse said holding her other hand, you are going to do just fine as Sam started to cry.

"One… two.. three….Push." The doctor said as Samantha pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could, finally letting out a primal moan at the long ending of it all.

"Take a few deep breaths, how are you feeling?"

"Its hurting. "She said to her.

"Yeah, that tends to happen, okay Sam again at the count of three, take a deep breath, one …two.. Three.." She said as Sam pushed the baby as hard as she could as she breathed in she looked up at Jason he was right there with her coaching her on, her own little cheering section.

"One more good push and we will be welcoming this new little one into the world, are you ready?" She shook her head

"Just a minute." She said as she glanced up at Jason "I love you so much." She cried.

"You are doing so good angel."

"Okay, Sam let's get this baby out okay?" She said watching her nod. "Take a deep breath, one …two…."

And with the count of three Sam pushed as hard pushing the baby all the way out of her, as she let out a scream that mingled with the baby's fierce scream. Jason walked around and saw the baby and tears poured out of his eyes. "you have a beautiful baby girl Sam."

"Daddy do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes" he said cutting it and then walked over to her and held his new daughter in his arms.

"Oh gd she's beautiful Sam, look at her." He said as he brought herover closeand handed her to her mommy as Sam looked at her and fell in love, then looked back at Jason.

"Does this precious little girl have a name?"

"Gracie Marie Morgan" He said as he leaned down and kissed Sam.

Six months later….

She stood looking out at the cobblestone streets below as she held Gracie, Jason was in the other room getting Abigail dressed for the gala party tonight for Bella magazine. It was Sam's birthday and she was dressed in the most beautiful cream colored floor length gown, she took Jason's breath away when he saw her, walking up behind her he moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck as she leaned into him.

"Are you ready to go angel?"

"Ready as I will ever be." She said to him softly.

"Okay." He said taking Gracie from her arms as Sam walked over to dresser and grabbed her purse.

"Dada" She said as she looked up at her daddy, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, Abigail took Sam's hand as they headed out the door, down the stairs and to the waiting car below.

Twenty minutes later as they pulled up outside of the building both Anthony and Gemma were waiting for them outside to greet them. Jason handed Gracie to Gemma who was waiting with open arms for her and Abigail took off inside with Anthony. Once inside they found their table and sat down waiting for their dinner to be served. Afterwards while the cake was being served Jason stood by her and watched as Sam turned and looked up at him.

"Let's go outside shall we?" She took his hand and led him out on the veranda, it was beautiful much like that night all those years ago, the moon was hanging low in the sky and the stars were sparkling like diamonds. She was still unable to tear her gaze away from him he simply took her breath away then and more so even now, As he stepped closer to her he knew that she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He was so in love with her and she with him as they stood and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity between them.

"Dance with me" He said to her as he opened his arms to her she walked in and found her comfort and safety there, she ran her hands over his familiar body as they swayed to their music, then pulling back she looked up at him into those intense blue eyes.

"Kiss me please." She said in a soft whisper.

"I can't." He said to her as he caressed the side of her face.

"Why not?" She said as the distance between their lips were closing in on them, their lips brushed softly over each others.

"Because if I start I will never be able to stop." He said as he looked at her, his hands ran down over her body and she responded to his touch, in a frantic passion filled kiss as their tongues mingled between them in a delicious dance.

The End.


End file.
